DRABLES KAKASHI X IRUKA
by Ogimura Aoyagi
Summary: Serie de historias cortas sin conexion entre si, de la pareja KakashixIruka, apenas empiezo esto del yaoi así que sean amables si? xD
1. AGUA

Saludos... bueno, pues aqui ando subiendo otra historia, apesar de no adelantar en mis otros fics, pero que le puedo hacer, si no lo escribo no puedo sacarlo de mi cabeza y menos avanzo con mis otras historias xD. Esta ves se trata de varios drabbles sin conexion entre si, de la pareja KakashixIruka... si, otro yaoi, pero no esperen cosas muy fuertes, aun no me acostumbro a esto y ademas no sirvo para ese tipo de escenas -_-U

Además, no he visto ningun fic de este tipo en la seccion así que me parecio buena idea, espero les guste y acepto sugerencias... si acaso alguien lo lee, pero si no, ni modo, yo disfruto escribiendolo xD

Ningún personaje de Naruto ni la historia me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto... Bueno, disfrútenlo xD

**DRABLESS KAKASHI X IRUKA**

****AGUA****

Suspira. Rasca suavemente su cicatriz característica arriba de su nariz mientras observa al albino frente a él beber tranquilamente el vaso con agua que minutos atrás le había dado… ¿Desde cuando había comenzado a servirle de mesero? No lo recordaba con exactitud, pero todo había comenzado de manera muy normal, sin nada fuera de lo común, en la oficina de la torre Hokage.

-Buen día Iruka sensei – el jounin arquea su único ojo visible y levanta la mano en señal de saludo

-Ah, Buen día Kakashi sensei – le sonríe alegremente

-No quisiera molestarlo pero…- se rasca la parte de atrás del cuello, su tono es tímido

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso se siente mal? – muestra preocupación

-Ah, no es eso, es solo que… siento mi garganta muy seca y me preguntaba si… pudiera darme un poco de agua – el jounin le sonríe ampliamente, puede verse a pesar de la máscara que le cubre

-Ah… claro, no se preocupe Kakashi sensei, en un momento le sirvo- se levanta, toma un conito desechable y lo llena de agua y se la da al jounin

-^-^ Arigatou Iruka sensei, me ha salvado la vida –

-^-^ No es nada-

Si, tan normal como cualquier petición… excepto que esto se había repetido todos los días desde ese momento… ¿Qué rayos pasaba por la cabeza de ese jounin? Tal ves el estar en tantas misiones empezaba a afectarle la cabeza, sin embargo esa explicación no lo satisfacía mucho, y la curiosidad lo estaba matando… Estaba decidido, la próxima ves que Kakashi Hatake viniera a pedirle agua, lo enfrentaría y le preguntaría porque siempre venía a beber del agua de la oficina y si la respuesta no lo satisfacía, conocería al verdadero Iruka Umino, el azote de Konoha.

Ya casi daban las nueve de la noche, los últimos shinobis que trabajaban junto con el maestro se despiden y se marchan, excepto él que aun tenía algunos documentos que revisar y llevar al archivo… observa nuevamente el reloj, esta ves ya se había tardado, normalmente se presentaba por las cinco pero esta ves… tal ves no vendría. La decepción aparece en el rostro del maestro, tal parece que ese día no vería al Ninja copia, era una lástima, realmente quería verlo… Iruka se sorprende por lo que acaba de pensar, ¿realmente quería verlo? Sacude la cabeza violentamente, tratando de bajar el color rojo de sus mejillas… si quería verlo, pero para preguntarle lo del agua, si por eso, nada mas eso, si…

-Si, pero que estás pensando, baka -///- - tomando los papeles y metiéndolos a un sobre

-^-^U Ah, lo siento, lo que pasa es que me entretuve en el sendero de la vida y no me di cuenta de la hora, lo lamento – Kakashi sonriente, aparece a un lado del maestro

-O-O WAAAAAA – Iruka cae de su silla, impactando el suelo con su trasero –

-Iruka sensei, ¿se encuentra bien? – lo mira preocupado y se inclina junto a él extendiéndole la mano

-Ay… Kakashi sensei, de donde salió, ya no lo esperaba – toma la mano del jounin y se levanta del suelo

-Ha, ha, lo lamento mucho, es que tuve algo que hacer y… bueno, siento la garganta seca, ¿podría darme un poco de agua, Iruka sensei? – sonriendo coquetamente

-¬¬ "Otra ves, pero ahora si le voy a preguntar" Kakashi sensei, puedo hacerle una pregunta –

-¿Una pregunta? Bueno, mientras no sea nada indecoroso… - sonríe pícaramente

-¬//¬ No es nada de eso… lo que quiero saber es porque… porque siempre viene a pedirme agua, si bien puede beberla en su casa o comprarla en alguna tienda – con el pulgar en su mentón

-^-^ Ah, me pregunta porque… - se rasca la parte de atrás del cuello

- Si, porque siempre me pide agua a mi- lo mira fijamente, esperando una respuesta

-^-^ Bueno… es que… como podría decirlo… en realidad el agua no me importa en lo absoluto – le sonríe

-o-o ¿Nani? Entonces si no tiene sed, porque… - Iruka se ve molesto

-La verdad es que uso el agua como pretexto para venir a verlo Iruka sensei – lo mira fijamente mientras se acerca a él

-Pero eso es una ton… O.O ¿Nani? – el maestro se queda en shock

¿Escuchó bien? ¿Viene para verlo a él? ¿A ÉL? Iruka tarda en procesar esas palabras y no se da cuenta de que Kakashi está frente a él hasta que se siente atrapado entre sus brazos… La mascara del Ninja copia ya no esta sobre su rostro, mostrando los varoniles rasgos de su dueño, Iruka siente sus mejillas arder… Kakashi sonríe satisfecho al ver las reacciones que provoca en el chunin, se acerca mas desapareciendo la ya casi inexistente separación entre sus rostros, tocando los labios del maestro con los suyos, disfrutando su textura… Iruka se estremece al contacto, abre la boca y de inmediato es invadida por la lengua del Ninja copia, volviendo ese suave rose en un beso profundo, apasionado.

Y así, desde ese día, Iruka Umino traía consigo a la oficina un garrafón lleno de agua para que nunca se terminara y, por mas poco trabajo que hubiera, se quedaba en la oficina hasta tarde en la noche…

**Bueno, repito, acepto sugerencias, nada mas no me pidan lemons o algo parecido porque, la verdad no creo poder escribirlo -_-UuU, cuidense y denme rewiews o le arranco sus alitas al piximon muajajajajajajajajajajaja**

**Piximon: O-OUuU**

***Aori Hime Murasaki - La Princesa Púrpura***


	2. ARCOIRIS

**Ah, otro capítulo, para que vean, xD bueno, lo que pasa es que como son drables y son chiquitos pues me fue mas facil xp, espero les guste tambien.**

**Ni Kakashi ni Iruka ni nada referente a Naruto me pertenece, todo es de Masashi Kishimoto... que morirá pronto si se atreve a matar a mi Kakashi, asi que Kishimoto, ya estás advertido ¬¬**

**DRABLES KAKASHI X IRUKA  
*En esta historia, ambos aún son niños***

****ARCO IRIS****

Se encontraba solo en esa enorme casa, ni siquiera sus ninkens servían para llenar un poco esa terrible soledad que lo embargaba… Mejor desearía estar en alguna misión a estar ahí, en esa enorme casa vacía que tanto le recordaba lo que había perdido…

-Kakashi, que haces aquí, deberías estar afuera, hace un lindo día- Yondaime se acerca al albino

-… Va a llover, así que para que salir – contesta desganado, mirando al cielo

-¬¬ Pero que dices, si esta despejado – el cuarto mira hacia el cielo, completamente azul

-¬¬ Yo se lo que digo, va a llover y no pienso moverme de este lugar- el chico se cruza de brazos

-¬¬ Con que esas tenemos ¿eh? –

El cuarto lo toma de la ropa y lo sujeta de la cintura, llevándoselo… Kakashi pataleaba, le lanzaba manotazos y demás golpes pero su sensei los esquivaba todos, así que, aun molesto, mejor se detuvo, realmente no tenía caso seguir luchando; Ambos llegan a un claro en el bosque, varios niños corrían y jugaban, riendo y divirtiéndose… Yondaime deja a Kakashi en el suelo.

-Anda, ve a jugar un poco, tal ves seas un jounin pero aun eres un niño y los niños deben jugar y divertirse, tal ves hagas nuevos amigos – Yondaime sonríe, su idea es muy buena

-¬¬ Pero a donde me a traído sensei, aquí solo hay mocosos- lo mira de lado

-¬¬ Pues si ya lo olvidaste, tú también eres un mocoso, ahora ve que al rato vengo por ti, diviértete – desaparece en una nube de humo

-¬¬ U –

Kakashi observa a los otros niños jugar… intenta acercarse a ellos pero los niños lo miran con cierto recelo, el pequeño jounin solo suspira y mejor decide alejarse de ahí… repentinamente el clima cambia, el cielo despejado ahora luce lleno de nubes grises y amenazantes… ya lo sabía, sabía que llovería.

Una lluvia torrencial se desata sobre la aldea de la hoja, cualquiera que no se haya refugiado se empaparía hasta las orejas… que era el caso de el joven jounin, completamente empapado, caminaba sin rumbo por el bosque, las frías gotas no parecían importarle, ni los relámpagos y truenos que caían de forma atronadora…

-WAAAAAAAAAAAA –

-"Que es eso, será un ataque a la aldea" – Kakashi saca su kunai y se pone en posición de ataque

-WAAA ODIO LOS RELAMPAGOS – un niño sale corriendo muy asustado de entre la maleza

-¬¬ Que fastidio, solo es un mocoso – guarda su cuchillo kunai

-T-T No soy un mocoso… - temblando, se detiene para contestarle

-¬¬ Claro que lo eres, además de que eres un gallina – da la vuelta y se marcha

- ¬¬ No soy gallina… es solo que no me gustan los relámpagos – lo sigue

-Pues si no te gustan, no debiste permanecer aquí con esta lluvia – sigue avanzando sin siquiera mirarlo

- -_- Bueno… es que estaba jugando y no me dí cuenta… - el pequeño baja la cabeza avergonzado

-¬¬ Por eso te digo que eres un mocoso –

-¬¬ Mira quien habla, tu también eres un niño como yo – lo señala enojado

-¬¬ Claro que no, yo soy un jounin, capacitado para efectuar misiones de alto rango y liderar un equipo y tu por lo que veo ni siquiera te has graduado de la academia, por eso es que eres un mocoso – lo mira fijamente

-O.O NO, EN SERIO ERES UN JOUNIN, NO TE CREO – con ambos ojos bien abiertos del asombro

-Así es – sonríe de forma presumida

-^-^ Increíble, te felicito, espero algún día llegar a ser como tú- le sonríe sinceramente

-¬¬ No seas tonto, jamás vas a ser como yo… que tontería – nuevamente le da la espalda y se va

- Oye espera, no me dejes solo – lo sigue

-¬¬ Ya deja de molestarme, vete a tu casa si tanto le temes a los relámpagos, no deberías seguir aquí afuera-

-Oye, ¿estás molesto conmigo? ¿Te hice algo malo? – el niño lo mira angustiado

-… No hiciste nada, solo… solo déjame solo ya, vete – se detiene, su voz es triste

El semblante del chico albino se ensombrece, esos recuerdos que lo atormentaban nunca lo dejaban en paz, incluso en ese momento aparecían en su cabeza, perturbándolo… repentinamente siente algo pesado abalanzarse contra su cuerpo, se sorprende cuando ve al chico con el que hablaba abrazándolo fuertemente…

-Oye, que rayos haces, suéltame – lo sujeta de su ropa y lo hala tratando de apartarlo

-Después de la lluvia, siempre sale un bello arco iris – se aferra con todas sus fuerzas al cuello del albino

-… ¿Ah? – Kakashi deja de tratar de apartarlo

-Mi mama siempre me dice eso cuando me siento triste y me anima y también me abraza fuerte – abraza mas fuerte al albino

-… - no sabe que decir

-No se que te tiene tan triste, pero vas a ver que todo va a salir muy bien, solo tienes que esperar a que salga tu arco iris – se aparta un poco y le sonríe

Kakashi, se queda sorprendido, el chico parecía resplandecer con los tenues rayos de sol que sobresalían de las nubes… ni siquiera se había percatado cuando la lluvia dejó de caer, solo podía ver la sonrisa de ese chico… una sonrisa muy hermosa… menos mal que llevaba la máscara o hubiera notado el rubor que había aparecido en sus mejillas. El chico mira hacia arriba y sus ojos se iluminan y señala el cielo emocionado, Kakashi voltea y lo que ve lo deja maravillado… un precioso arco iris atravesaba el cielo sobre la aldea, brillando con sus vivos colores…

-¡Iruka! – la voz de una mujer se escucha a lo lejos

- Ah es mi mamá… tengo que irme o me reprenderá, nos vemos luego, ¿si? – le sonríe

-… Claro… por aquí estaré… - lo mira, hipnotizado por esa gran sonrisa

-^-^ Que bien, entonces hasta pronto – se marcha corriendo

-…Si… con que Iruka… - sonríe

-Kakashi, con que aquí estabas… creo que tenías razón, lamento haberte obligado a venir aquí, estás completamente empapado, regresemos a la casa para que te cambies o te resfriaras – Yondaime lo cubre con una manta para darle calor

-… Esta bien sensei… además… estaba viendo el arco iris – mirando al cielo nuevamente

-O.O ¿Ah? – la actitud del chico lo sorprende

- Tengo un poco de hambre, ¿podría invitarme a comer sensei? – lo mira, una sonrisa sincera se nota a través de la máscara

Yondaime, solo puede sonreír, algo había pasado bajo la lluvia, y fuera lo que fuere, no había sido tan mala idea haberlo traído a ese lugar…

**Denme rewiews... o las alitas de piximon desaparecen muajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja**

Piximon: T-T

***Aori Hime Murasaki - La Princesa Púrpura***


	3. HOSPITAL

**Hola!! xD bueno pues qui actualizando los drables, estoy contenta recibí 4 reviews, muchas gracias, esta ves voy a subir 4 capítulos seguidos, espero les guste, y bueno para apple, si suelo usar muchas caritas si no entiendes alguna me preguntas, sale? bueno, al disclaimer:**

**"Naruto y demas le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, a mi no ni aunque ruegue... -_-" , pero aun sigo con la tendencia homicida si se atreve a matar a Kakashi sensei... YA ESTAS ADVERTIDO KISHIMOTO ¬-¬**

**Bueno, disfrúten xD**

****HOSPITAL****

-T-T ¡¡BUAAAA NO, NO QUIERO, MAMA!! – chillaba el pequeño castaño, aferrándose a los brazos de su madre

-Iruka, por favor, ya deja de hacer tanto escándalo, solo pasarás una noche internado en el hospital, no es para que te pongas así – la joven madre acaricia cariñosamente los alborotados cabellos del pequeño

-Así es pequeño, aunque no corres peligro con ese brazo fracturado, queremos asegurarnos de que la curación funcione, por eso queremos tenerte en observación por esta noche – el ninja médico lo mira mientras le sonríe alegremente para calmarlo

-T-T ¡¡NOOOO, NO ME QUIERO QUEDAR AQUÍ, ME PUEDEN OBSERVAR IGUAL EN MI CASA!! – se aferra mas al abrazo de su madre

--_- Ah, lo siento doctor, no pensé que mi hijo se pondría así, normalmente no se comporta de esta manera, pero su padre salió a una misión y, bueno, creo que se siente un poco inseguro – abrazándolo

-La comprendo, pero insisto en que debe quedarse, aunque la caída de ese árbol no le produjo una fractura tan grave, es necesario vigilarla, especialmente si el niño desea ser un shinobi, si queda con una lesión así, en combate podría ser fatal – la mira seriamente

-Sí, lo comprendo, hablaré con él – mirando al pequeño, tembloroso por el llanto

-Mientras prepararé una cama para él – se marcha dejándolos solos

-Iruka, cielo, debes quedarte esta noche aquí, es necesario – lo toma de los hombros

-T-T Pero mamá…-

-Basta de peros, es necesario que te revisen ese brazo, además tu papá también te diría que te quedaras… solo será esta noche, mañana temprano vendré por ti para ir a casa, lo prometo mi amor – le sonríe dulcemente

-… Está bien… pero si vendrás… ¿verdad mamá?- la mira, aun con sus ojitos llorosos

-Claro mi amor, ahora vamos a meterte a la cama, seguramente el doctor ya la tiene lista –

La madre lleva al pequeño a una de las tantas habitaciones del hospital, con varias camas pero todas vacías, cuidadosamente le coloca la bata del hospital y lo acomoda en las frías sábanas de la cama… Iruka se siente inseguro, seguramente no podría conciliar el sueño es esa cama ajena, no se sentía como su futón, suave y calientito, en su habitación la cual conocía perfectamente… Su madre se despide dándole un beso en la frente para después marcharse, dejándolo solo, el pequeño castaño solo suspira y se acomoda en las frías sábanas, su brazo aun le duele, lo siente incómodo a causa del yeso, y esa comezón tan insoportable no lo dejaba en paz…

-Oye, ya deja de hacer ruido, molestas- la voz se escucha débil y malhumorada

-O-OU ¿Ah? ¿Quién dijo eso? – sujeta la cobija con su mano libre, está asustado

-¬-¬ Tu conciencia… mocoso –

-Ah… un momento, yo te conozco – aparta las sábanas, se levanta de la cama y avanza hacia la cama de alado, la cual esta cubierta por una cortina corrediza, la aparta y se encuentra con un muchacho de cabello plateado acostado en ella, conectado a un monitor, varios medicamentos conectados a él por vía intravenosa, que lo mira desganado con su único ojo visible – O.O Ah, eres tú otra vez, pero que te paso –

-Pues que no ves, estoy herido y me tienen internado – cierra su ojo

-¿Tu también te caíste como yo? Tengo el brazo roto, por eso me dijeron que me tenía que quedar aquí esta noche – señala el cabestrillo

-¬-¬ Claro que no, a diferencia de ti, yo estoy aquí por haber usado demasiado chakra en mi última misión, por eso estoy conectado a este monitor, para evitar que me muera mientras que estas medicinas me ayudan a sanar las heridas internas que la fatiga de chakra me provoca… por eso me molesta que estés quejándote y lloriqueando por una simple fractura, me molesta – su voz suena fría y cortante, voltea la vista hacia la ventana

--_-… Lo siento… ya no te voy a molestar… - se siente avergonzado y se retira a su cama

No es necesario que lo vea, pero el joven peli plateado puede percibir que el castaño baja la cabeza triste… empieza a sentir algo en su pecho, una especie de opresión… ¿será lo que llaman "culpabilidad"? Pero si solo fue sincero, ese mocoso se quejaba demasiado por tan poca cosa, en cambio él estaba al borde de la muerte y no expresaba queja alguna, después de todo, era un jounin genio, sería inaceptable que se pusiera a lloriquear cada vez que salía herido en una misión.

Mas entrada la noche, el albino dormita tranquilamente, los medicamentos lo han estabilizado y su vida ya no corre peligro, sin embargo el cansancio aún le pesa, todo su cuerpo parece como hecho de plomo, muy pesado… un momento, abre su ojo y voltea hacia su cuerpo, logra distinguir un bulto abrazado a él, un bulto de cabellos castaños y alborotados… frunce el ceño.

-¬¬ Oye, ¿se puede saber que haces en mi cama Iruka? –

-o-o Ah, ¿te desperté? Gomenasai ^-^U – el castaño alza la cabeza y sonríe, se sienta a su lado en la cama

-¬//¬ Si, ¿Qué no tienes tu cama propia? – esta un poco sonrojado

--_- Etto… es que… no puedo dormir… se me dificulta hacerlo cuando no estoy en mi cama y en mi cuarto… además este lugar es muy tenebroso y me da miedo… - pone expresión de afligido

- Vaya que eres extraño… para un shinobi, el lugar donde duerme realmente no tiene importancia, es mas no se debe de conciliar el sueño porque si se distrae, puede ser asesinado por el enemigo – lo mira fijamente

--_- Si ya se… pero no puedo evitarlo, estoy asustado – sus ojitos negros se ponen húmedos

-¬-¬ U Oye… no es para tanto… - Kakashi se siente impotente, no le gusta ver al castaño llorar – Esta bien, puedes quedarte en mi cama, pero solo por esta ves – suspira

-^-^ ¡Arigatou, eres el mejor, te quiero mucho! – se acuesta junto al peliplateado y lo abraza, acurrucándose en su hombro

-o///o N-Nani, pero que estás diciendo baka… - a pesar de la máscara, el chico se sonroja hasta las orejas

-ZZZZZ… - Iruka se a quedado dormido, acurrucado y abrazando al peliplateado

-¬///¬… - lentamente mueve su brazo y rodea al castaño – También te quiero… mocoso – cierra su ojo, entregándose al sueño

Al día siguiente, la madre de Iruka llegó puntualmente para llevarlo a casa, pero cuando fue a la habitación recibió el susto de su vida, la cama de su hijo estaba vacía, frenéticamente comenzó a buscarlo hasta recorrer la cortina de la cama de al lado… su preocupación se esfumó dándole paso a la ternura extrema, su pequeño Iruka dormía profundamente abrazando a otro chico que también lo abrazaba protectoramente, sumido en un sueño tranquilo y apacible… a partir de ese momento, la pizarra de las fotografías del Hospital se volvió muy popular y visitada por el personal médico… y uno que otro paciente.

**REVIEWS!!!!!!! Aún peligran las alitas de piximon así que... POSTEEN MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA  
Piximon: T-T**

**-Aori Hime Murasaki - La Princesa Púrpura-**


	4. ICHAICHA PARADISE

**Naruto y demas no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto y no gano ni un peso con esto... uno que otro tomatazo tal vez... y amenazas pero nada mas xD**

****ICHA ICHA PARADISE****

-Kakashi sensei, ¿me escuchas? – el maestro lo mira enfadado

-Ajá… - con la mirada fija en el libro frente a él

-¬-¬… -

Ese hombre era increíble, primero llegaba sin avisar a su departamento, lo hacía salir al mercado a comprar ingredientes extras para preparar la cena, iniciaba una conversación y… repentinamente toda su atención se volcaba en ese… libro pervertido; ¿Qué tenía de interesante una lectura como esa? Realmente no lo entendía, lo único que sabía es que el ninja copia le prestaba mucha atención, demasiada para su gusto…

-Oye, si solo viniste para leer ese libro sucio en mi casa, porque tengo que prepararte la cena también – le coloca el plato frente a él

-Mm… - sin abandonar su lectura

-¬-¬… Kakashi, puedes dejar eso y comer lo que te preparé por favor –

-Ah… si – pasa la página

-¬¬#... Si no comes, me pondré mi tutu rosado y me pondré a bailar por todos los tejados hasta llegar a la torre del Hokage y de ahí gritaré que me encantan las flores y la miel de abeja, ¿te gustaría? – lo mira fijamente

-… Suena bien – pasando otra página

-¬-¬# Bastardo… -

El maestro repentinamente se siente deseoso de tomar el cuello de ese "espantapájaros" y apretarlo muy fuerte, aunque por ello pudiera ser encarcelado y juzgado como ninja renegado y ser expulsado de la aldea… suspira, a pesar de todo, lo amaba demasiado como para llegar tan lejos, solo desearía que no le prestara tanta atención a ese maldito libro porno, al menos mientras estaba en su casa, con él… repentinamente el Umino esboza una sonrisa maliciosa, se levanta de la mesa y camina hacia la habitación.

-Sabes Kakashi sensei, es una lástima que estés tan concentrado en tu Icha Icha, porque esta noche me siento tan deseoso de hacer… "travesuras" – su tono es meloso y sensual

-Ajá… - pasando la página

-Ah… lástima que estés tan entretenido con eso, justo pensaba dejarte hacer lo que quisieras conmigo, pero mejor me voy a la cama, disfruta tu lectura "amorcito" – Iruka llega a su habitación y cierra la puerta, sonriendo maliciosamente, mientras coloca rápidamente un sello sobre la puerta

-Aja… - su cerebro tarda en reaccionar, pero… - O.O ¿NANI? ¿IRUKA? – voltea pero el Umino ya no estaba, suelta el libro y corre a la habitación – MAA IRUKA SENSEI, QUE DIJISTE, QUE… - encuentra la puerta de la habitación fuertemente sellada – O-OU I-Iruka sensei, por favor abre la puerta, perdóname, por favor ábreme, Iruka sensei… - no recibe respuesta alguna – T-T WAAA IRUKA SENSEI ONEGAI, PERDÓNAME, NO LO VUELVO A HACER, ONEGAI, ABRE LA PUEERTAAA –

-¬-¬ "Sufre bastardo, te lo mereces por prestarle mas atención a ese libro porno que a mí" – Iruka permanece sentado junto a la puerta, escuchando las súplicas y golpes en la puerta que daba el afligido peli plateado

Y desde ese día, cuentan las malas lenguas (específicamente la de Anko xD), que Kakashi Hatake nunca más volvió a llevar uno de sus libros Icha-Icha a casa de Iruka Umino.

**REVIEWS... -saca las pinzas grandes- ven pixi pixi piximon xD**

**-Aori Hime Murasaki - La Princesa Púrpira-**


	5. MANZANA

**Naruto y demas no es mío, es de Masashi Kishimoto, solo los drables si salieron de mi mente perversa xD**

****MANZANA****

-¡Iruka sensei, hola-tebayo! – Naruto salta alegremente a abrazar a su sensei-hermano favorito

-Naruto, hola pero que haces, ¿no estabas en una misión? – Iruka lo abraza también, con su dulce sonrisa

-Hai, pero hace rato que terminamos-tebayo, Kakashi sensei dijo que tenía un asunto muy importante y nos despidió apenas terminamos-tebayo – el rubio coloca sus manos detrás de la nuca

-¿Asunto importante? "Me pregunto que será…" – el maestro se pone pensativo

-Iruka sensei, estás ocupado, te quiero contar como fue que casi derroto a Sasuke esta ves-tebayo, mientras comemos ramen, ¿Si? – lo mira con ojos brillantes

-¬-¬ Ya lo suponía, pero lo siento, tengo mucho papeleo por hacer, tendrá que ser en otra ocasión – le revuelve los rubios cabellos

--_- Que mal-tebayo, pero entonces me invitas doble ración-tebayo – sonríe mientras alza la mano con dos dedos alzados

-Bueno, esta bien, te lo prometo – le sonríe dulcemente a su exalumno

-Sí, excelente, entonces nos vemos Iruka sensei… ¡A, que tonto casi lo olvido-tebayo! – se da un golpe en la frente y empieza a buscar en su bolsillo

-¿Nani? – Iruka lo mira curioso

-xD Toma Iruka sensei, te traje un regalo-tebayo, es que fuimos a ayudar en un huerto de manzanos y te traje esta manzana grande y jugosa-tebayo – le acerca la colorada fruta

-Ah… si que es… grande ^-^U – toma la manzana – Y por que me trajiste esto Naruto –

-¿Cómo que porque-tebayo? Iruka sensei es maestro y a los maestros se les lleva siempre una manzana roja-tebayo, ¿o no? –

-Ah… bueno, si tu lo dices… gracias – se rasca su cicatriz un poco apenado

-xD Iruka sensei, a veces eres muy raro, pero así te quiero-tebayo – se lanza a abrazarlo y le da un pequeño beso en la mejilla

- ^//^ Ah, Naruto… - se sonroja un poco

- ¡Nos vemos luego Iruka sensei, no se te olvide mi ramen-tebayo! – se va corriendo

El chunin le sonríe alegremente mientras lo despide… repentinamente escucha un crujido detrás de él, voltea rápidamente en posición de defensa… pero no hay nadie, solo un enorme árbol; se acerca para investigar, en una de las ramas altas podía verse una especie de araños en el tronco, parecían haberlos hecho algún animal… el maestro solo alza los hombros y se va de ahí, con su colorado regalo aún en la mano.

Más tarde, ya en la torre del Hokage, Iruka se dedicaba a examinar los reportes traídos de las misiones, el ambiente era tranquilo hasta que…

-¡Iruka Sensei! – Kakashi entra dando un portazo en la oficina, con un gran barril en las manos

-O.o Kakashi Sensei, pero que pasa, porque hace tanto ruido – se levanta y lo mira esperando una explicación

-Toma, te traje muchas solo para ti – deja el barril sobre el mostrador

-¿Nani? Pero de que habla, que es esto – señala el barril

-Son manzanas, muchas manzanas jugosas Sensei – arqueando su ojo, alzando sus brazos denotando que eran muchas manzanas

-O.O ¿Nani?... ¬¬ Y yo que rayos voy a hacer con tantas manzanas Kakashi Sensei – se cruza de brazos

-Mm… Pues no se, pero le traje bastantes para que las disfrute, no como Naruto que solo le trajo una mísera manzanita – junta sus dedos índice y pulgar

-O-O ¿Acaso está espiándome? Era usted el que estaba en el árbol esta mañana, ¿verdad? – lo señala

-¬-¬ Ese no es el punto, lo que importa es que le traje muchas manzanas así que ahora me toca besarlo – se acerca al Umino, dando la vuelta al mostrador

-O//O ¿Nani? Pero como… porque… - el chunin esta completamente sonrojado y retrocede

-¬-¬ Es lo justo, Naruto le trajo una y lo beso, ahora es mi turno, yo también lo quiero Iruka Sensei o mas bien lo amo – se acerca rápidamente y lo toma de la mano

-O//////O ¡¡¿NANI?!! – se pone mas rojo, solo se escuchan los murmullos de todos los presentes en la oficina y uno que otro gritito digno de una YAOI FAN-GIRL xD

Kakashi ya no espera más y lo hala hacia él, se baja la máscara y aprisiona los labios del moreno con los suyos, comenzando a besarlo profunda y apasionadamente, rodeándolo con sus brazos… Iruka momentáneamente se siente en shock, trata de separarse, se siente raro y se resiste, pero de alguna manera el peliplateado logra meter su lengua en la boca del maestro, nublándole la mente… su cuerpo reacciona por si mismo, desconectando su cerebro, alza los brazos y se aferra a la espalda del jounin, dejándose llevar… Tsunade sale de su oficina, curiosa por el montón de gritos enloquecidos que llegan a sus oídos, y al llegar a la oficina no puede menos que sonreír…

-Shizune, trae la cámara, pero apúrate –

-Si Tsunade sama – se va corriendo

-xD Jiraiya se va a caer de espaldas cuando vea esto – ríe como desquiciada

**REVIEWS AHORA.... SI???? PIXIMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON VEN QUE TE QUIERO DECIR UNA COSITA... MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA...  
Piximon: ¬¬U "hasta crees... pi"**

**-Aori Hime Murasaki - La Princesa Púrpura-**


	6. REPORTES

**Bueno, el último por esta ocacion, no se si seguir poniendo asi de mas de uno, ustedes que opinan? todo depende de mi cabecita xD**

**Naruto no me pertenece, es de Mashashi Kishimoto... ¬¬ por desgracia**

****REPORTES****

Son estúpidos e innecesarios, quien quiera que los haya inventado es un reverendo idiota… estúpidos reportes… Kakashi mascullaba para sí, acababa de regresar de una misión bastante larga, realmente quería descansar ya que no había podido hacerlo durante la misión, pero no, tenía que ir a la oficina de misiones a entregar el estúpido reporte de la misión… ¿Qué no les bastaba que hubiera tenido éxito? Debería haber gente que se ocupara de llenarlos en ves de él mismo que venía todo cansado y malhumorado, ya era suficiente con pelear sin cesar durante semanas para todavía tener que soportar al sujeto que se encargaba de los reportes…

-^-^ Buen día, muchas gracias por su gran trabajo jounin sama – una bella sonrisa y un fondo brillante enmarcan la piel morena del castaño chunin que recibe los papeles

-o//////o Ah… por nada… - siente sus mejillas arder, sabe que se ha ruborizado… menos mal que usa máscara o hubiera pasado la vergüenza mas grande de su vida

-Etto… ¿Va a entregarme los reportes jounin sama? – con la mano en el aire

-O///O Ah, lo lamento, es que estaba algo distraído… por el cansancio de la misión, si – ríe nerviosamente

-^-^ Ya veo, deben ser muy difíciles, especialmente las de rango S, ¿verdad? Gracias por su gran esfuerzo Jounin sama – sonrisa brillante

--///- Ah… "Pero que adorable se ve…" – arruga los papeles en sus manos

-^-^U Ah, Jounin sama, los reportes – señala las hojas arrugadas en la manos del peliplateado

-^///^ Ah… lo siento… -se las entrega

-Ah… gracias – las examina, los papeles están muy arrugados y ya no sirven para el archivo – Jounin sama, me temo que estos reportes ya no sirven, deberá llenar otros, ¿tiene tiempo? –

-^//^ Claro, no tengo nada que hacer – se rasca la nuca mientras arquea su único ojo visible

-^//^ Muy bien… - saca reportes en blanco y se los entrega – Por favor, si tiene alguna duda avíseme, ¿de acuerdo jounin sama? –

-^//^ Claro, pero llámame Kakashi, ¿si? – puede percibirse la sonrisa del jounin a través de la máscara

-Ah… esta bien… Kakashi… Sensei – se sonroja, se rasca su cicatriz mientras sonríe tímidamente

-Y tú, ¿Cómo te llamas? – llenando los reportes

-Ah, lo siento, soy Umino, Umino Iruka – ahora él se rasca la parte de atrás del cuello, un poco avergonzado

- ^//^ Bueno Iruka Sensei, entonces nos vemos, ¿si? – le entrega los reportes

-Sí… Kakashi Sensei – le sonríe

Kakashi se despide y sale de la oficina… quien lo diría, el que haya inventado los reportes en un genio, deberían darle una medalla o mejor aún, hacerle un monumento…

**DEJEN REVIEWS... LAS ALITAS DE PIXIMON SE LOS AGRADECERÁN XD  
Piximon: -_-U (asiente)**

**-Aori Hime Murasaki - La Princesa Púrpura-**


	7. PALETA HELADA

**Hola a todos, otra ves ando aca con otras cuatro actualizaciones, de hecho acabo de terminar las dos últimas, me vino una racha de inspiración, y espero que les agrade, gracias por todo el apoyo y reviews a kmil-chan, applee, XimeB, sadistic-heart (en serio no se pueden usar caritas?? O.O ups pues a ver si puedo porque estan en mi naturaleza xD) y Tatsuky, arigatou.**

**Bueno ahora... "Naruto y demas NO me pertenecen, es de Masashi Kishimoto y NO gano NADA con estos drabbles... excepto tal ves amenazas y una que otra patada xD" DISFRUTEN XD**

****PALETA HELADA****

Caliente y sofocante. Era lo único que podría describir al clima de Konoha en las últimas semanas… Kakashi ni quería moverse de su lugar, como agradecía no tener misiones, con ese calor no hubiera podido efectuarlas apropiadamente, incluso se había quitado la camisa con todo y máscara… con ese calor no la soportaba.

--_-U Uf… como quisiera quitarme todo, pero seguramente Iruka sensei se molestaría mucho – tumbado en el piso, sudando

La imaginación del albino comienza a volar… Iruka sensei llega al apartamento y se encuentra con un Kakashi desnudo que corre a recibirlo, la cara de asombro del maestro es indescriptible… Kakashi solo ríe.

-^//^ Ah, pero aún así, Iruka sensei es tan lindo – esta ruborizado

-¡Tadaima! Ya vine Kakashi sensei – el maestro saca un pañuelo para secarse el sudor

-Bienvenido Iruka sensei – alza la mano sin levantarse del suelo – Gomen pero este calor me impide moverme mas rápido –

-^-^ Descuida, a mi también me cuesta moverme – se quita su banda y su chaleco –

-Iruka sensei… ¿No vas a quitarte la camisa? Debes estar asándote – lo mira un tanto… lujurioso

-¬//¬ ¿Estás pensando cosas sucias de nuevo? – lo mira con su mirada de reproche que usa en la academia

-^//^ No, para nada, lo digo para que andes mas fresco, como yo – se levanta y se señala

-o////o Ah… b-bueno… si es por eso… - el Umino se sonroja al ver a Kakashi sin camisa

-^-^ Cierra la boca o se te va a salir la baba – sonríe divertido

-¬///¬ C-Callate baka… y mas te vale no manosearme mientras no traigo camisa, ¿oíste? – se quita la camisa rápidamente para no perderlo de vista

-^-^ Tranquilo – alza las manos

-Bueno… por cierto, tengo algo de helado, ¿quieres un poco? –

-Claro, siento que me estoy quemando por dentro – se toca el cuello y raspa un poco la garganta

Iruka va a la cocina y regresa con un vaso de helado para su espantapájaros y con una paleta helada para él, de esas con forma de tubo… Ambos comen tranquilamente, Kakashi no tiene ganas de acosar a su delfin por el calor asi que decide disfrutar de su frío y delicioso… repentinamente se queda mudo, su mirada se había posado en el maestro, el cual lamía y chupaba su paleta con gran deleite… Kakashi traga saliva, su mirada se clava en la lengua del maestro, como lamia arriba y luego abajo para después chupar y arrancar un poco de ese helado dulce de una mordida… traga saliva… segundos después su vaso de helado era aplastado por su mano temblorosa mientras este se derramaba sobre la mesa y otra parte en sus pantalones.

-Kakashi sensei, que sucede – Iruka lo mira preocupado

-Yo… yo… tengo que ir al baño – se levanta y corre al baño, encerrándose

-Kakashi sensei… - está confundido y preocupado

Iruka se levanta y va a la puerta, toca varias veces pero Kakashi no responde… ¿Qué le habrá pasado? ¿Acaso el helado estaba adulterado? No, imposible, seguramente otra cosa debe de ser… camina un poco y se detiene frente a un pequeño espejo en el cual cuelga sus llaves, se mira un poco mientras lame y chupa su paleta, aún sin saber porque Kakashi actuó tan extra… Un momento.

-O/////Ó WAAAAAAA KAKASHI, MALDITO BASTARDO PERVERTIDOOOO – regresa a la puerta y comienza a patearla con todas sus fuerzas

-T//////T GOMENASAI IRUKA SENSEI, PERO ES QUE SIMPLEMENTE NO LO PUDE EVITAR –

-¬/////////¬ # CÁLLATE IDIOTA, POR TU CULPA NO VOLVERÉ A TOCAR UNA PALETA HELADA NUNCA MAS EN MI VIDA, Y POR ESO LO PAGARÁS, LO PAGARAS – sigue tratando de abrir la puerta a base de patadas y puñetazos

Por esa razón, el único hielo que Kakashi probó por dos semanas fue la fría ley de hielo de parte del profesor.

**DEJEN REVIEWS.... y prometo contenerme con el piximon... aunque no prometo nada eh?? xD  
Piximon: ¬¬U**

**+Aori Hime Murasaki - La Princesa Púrpura+**


	8. BESITO

**Este si me salio pequeño, disfrutenlo xD**

**Naruto no me pertenece, solo las maquinaciones nacidas en mi cabezita loca que crearon estos drabbles xp**

****BESITO****

-^//^ Pero Iruka sensei, uno chiquito y ya – Kakashi coloca su cara más dulce y tierna

-¬¬ Olvídalo jounin pervertido, ni muerto – el maestro se cruza de brazos, lanzándole la mirada más seria de toda su carrera de profesor

--///- Que frío eres, si solo es un besito y ya – cabizbajo y deprimido

-¬¬# ¿Besito? Prácticamente casi me violas enfrente de mis estudiantes esta mañana por querer un "besito" de despedida – reprochándole

-^//^U Ah… Bueno, solo iba a darte un piquito… pero estabas tan lindo y adorable que… mi mente se nubló, lo siento – el peli plateado solo ríe

-Imbécil, esto no es ningún chiste, la mente de esos niños es muy vulnerable, eso les puede crear un daño irreparable –

-Muy bien ya entendí… pero aquí no hay nadie más que nos pueda ver Iruka sensei – se acerca al maestro

-Ah… ¿Nani? – se sonroja de inmediato al ver a Kakashi tan cerca tan de repente

-Anda, solo uno chiquito – se baja la máscara y para los labios y lo rodea con su brazo por el cuello

-P-Pero… Kakashi sensei… - cada vez se siente más y mas caliente del rostro

-Besito… - cierra los ojos

Iruka no puede resistirse, el jounin se veía tan dulce y tierno, parando sus labios de esa manera… la razón abandona su cerebro y se acerca a los labios del peli plateado, dándole un pequeño beso, inocente y dulce… Kakashi abre los ojos y sonríe, su delfín era tan hermoso, especialmente cuando estaba así todo ruborizado… sube su mano a la mejilla del castaño, la acaricia suavemente bajando hasta su mentón, delicadamente lo sujeta haciendo que la boca del chunin se abra un poco… Iruka esta hipnotizado por esos ojos bicolor de su amado espantapájaros así que no opone resistencia y corresponde el ya mas apasionado beso de Kakashi, perdiéndose en la humedad de su boca… Más tarde ambos yacen en su futón cubiertos únicamente por una ligera sábana.

-^//^ Iruka sensei, te amo, te amo – le da besitos en el cuello bajando por su espalda desnuda

-T-T… Un besito… si claro, como no – suspira derrotado

**REVIEWS.... PIXIMON SE LOS AGREDACERA XD**

**+Aori Hime Murasaki - La Princesa púrpura+**


	9. AMIGOS

**Naruto no me pertenece... tampoco los cheetos ni demás frituras hechas de maíz... si lo se, estoy divagando xD**

**Este si me salió larguito, es otro de Kakashi e Iruka de niños, disfrútenlo**

****AMIGOS****

-Oye, mira quien viene ahí, es ese chico – un niño susurra a varios otros

-No quiero que juegue con nosotros, es muy extraño – susurra una niña

-Mi papa dice que es el hijo de aquel sujeto que se suicidó, debe estar tan loco como su papá – dice otro

-Yo escuché que le gusta matar por diversión y que no tiene sentimientos – señalándolo disimuladamente

-Que miedo – una niña se cubre los ojos

-Vamos a hacer como que no lo vemos, así tal vez se aleje –

Todos se voltean y lo ignoran, esperando que se vaya… Mocosos estúpidos, murmura para sí el joven jounin de cabellos plateados, como si él necesitara la compañía de esos perdedores ignorantes… pasa de largo sin siquiera mirarlos, no valían la pena, porque debería importarle lo que pensaran o dijeran de él… no eran sus amigos.

Ya el cielo estaba anaranjado, abre los ojos desanimado, había pasado la mayor parte del día durmiendo debajo de un árbol, realmente era lo único que podía hacer cuando no tenía alguna misión, eso y entrenar, pero para lo último no tenía muchas ganas… Pronto anochecería, sus ninkens seguramente lo estarían esperando en casa, el peli plateado se levanta y emprende el regreso a casa… antes de salir del bosque, pasa cerca de un pequeño arroyo, se detiene mientras abre los ojos un poco sorprendido, un chico castaño se encontraba a las orillas del lago, visiblemente sucio, se notaba que había peleado a golpes con alguien ya que había varios moretones en sus brazos y rostro… Kakashi suspira, lo que le haya pasado no es de su incumbencia, además ya debe irse a casa, debe irse…

-Auch… - Iruka coloca un pañuelo húmedo en uno de sus brazos

-¬¬ Y ahora en que lío te metiste Iruka – Kakashi aparece detrás de él, mirándolo fijamente

-Ah… Kakashi… me asustaste – voltea a verlo, está sorprendido

-Mira que te dieron una paliza, ¿eh? Eres muy débil, meterse en peleas es un desperdicio de chakra – se acerca a él

-… - Iruka baja la cabeza, continúa limpiándose las heridas

-¬¬ Ajá, lo sabía, de seguro te peleaste por una tontería, ¿verdad? Por eso es que eres un mocoso – se arrodilla junto a él, saca un paño limpio de su bolsillo y lo humedece en el arroyo

-Ah, Kakashi, ¿Qué haces? – Iruka se sorprende al ver lo que hace el peli plata

-Pues que parece que hago baka – tola el brazo del castaño y comienza a limpiar las heridas con el paño húmedo – Si no limpias bien las heridas, se infectan –

-… Arigatou Kakashi – le sonríe ampliamente

Kakashi solo voltea para no mirar esa sonrisa, puede notarse un leve sonrojo en la poca piel que no está cubierta por su máscara… ¿Cómo rayos terminó con él si ya se regresaba a su casa? Las estrellas ya empezaban a brillar en el cielo aun rojizo de la tarde, ambos chicos caminaban juntos de regreso a la aldea, Kakashi miraba al frente mientras que Iruka lo miraba de reojo muy sonriente, visiblemente mejor… al entrar a la aldea, Kakashi alcanzó a ver al grupo de mocosos que lo había ignorado en la mañana, no muestra interés sin embargo nota que el grupito mira a Iruka fijamente para después irse corriendo… ahora que lo notaba, uno de los niños se veía igual a como había encontrado al castaño minutos atrás…

-Iruka, ¿acaso te peleaste con ese chico de allá? – señala al grupo que ya se perdía entre los callejones

-… Si – se pone serio, baja la mirada

-¬¬ Y de seguro fue por alguna tontería –

-¬¬ No fue ninguna tontería – Iruka voltea hacia el peli plateado

-Ya me imagino, seguramente fue porque no te prestaron sus juguetes o no te dejaron jugar con ellos, ¿cierto? – lo dice con cierta burla

-No es eso – se detiene

-Ah, entonces solo te quisieron dar una paliza porque te ves débil, si de seguro eso fue –

-¡NO FUE NADA DE ESO, YA DETENTE! – Iruka lo mira molesto

-Entonces porque lo hiciste, pelear sin sentido es una estupidez, no tiene ninguna importancia pelear por nada – Kakashi también lo mira serio

-Ya te dije que no fue una tontería –

-Entonces porqué… - Kakashi lo toma del brazo

-Porque me dijeron que no podías jugar con nosotros, por eso les di una paliza – Iruka lo mira fijo a los ojos

-… Na-Nani… - Kakashi se queda sorprendido

-Yo les dije que quería invitarte a jugar con nosotros y ellos empezaron a decir muchas mentiras sobre ti y eso me molestó mucho… por eso los golpee – pone cara de preocupación - ¿Estás enojado? –

-¬¬ Baka, porque rayos hiciste eso, eso no tiene ninguna importancia –

-Claro que sí, todo lo que decían eran mentiras y no podía dejar que dijeran esas cosas de ti, crees que me dijeron que eras un robot porque no tenías corazón ni sentimientos y que eres extraño– molesto

-Así que eso creen, idiotas, eso no me importa en absoluto y a ti menos porque no tiene nada que ver contigo – lo suelta y sigue su camino

Iruka hace un mohín, lo alcanza y se pone enfrente del albino, Kakashi se detiene y mira al castaño sin interés… repentinamente Iruka se lanza y abraza al peli plateado, colocando su cabeza sobre su pecho… Kakashi se sorprende y se sonroja hasta las orejas, no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas y no sabe que hacer… vaya jounin que era.

-¬//¬ Que estás haciendo, suéltame ya idiota – finalmente trata de quitárselo de encima

-Lo sabía, lo sabía, lo que esos chicos dijeron eran mentiras – lo suelta, sonríe ampliamente

-¿De qué hablas? – trata de normalizar su agitada respiración

-Pues dijeron que no tenías corazón, pero si tienes y late muy, muy fuerte –

-¬//¬ Baka… Aún así, no tenías porque pelearte por mí –

-Claro que sí, eres mi amigo, además eres mi ídolo – sonríe sinceramente

-… Amigos… - Kakashi abre los ojos sorprendido, siente algo cálido en su pecho… hacía tiempo que no escuchaba esa palabra refiriéndose a él… no puede evitar sentirse feliz… menos mal que traía máscara o Iruka vería la enorme sonrisa en su rostro… eso sería una gran vergüenza

-Ah, ya anocheció mi mamá va a matarme… vamos Kakashi – lo toma de la mano y empieza a correr

-¿Nani? ¿A dónde me llevas Iruka? – se deja llevar por el castaño

-A mi casa, le diré a mi mama que estábamos jugando y se nos hizo tarde, ¿sí? –

-¬¬ ¿Acaso quieres que mienta por ti? – lo mira con reproche

-^-^ Claro, para eso son los amigos, y también te puedes quedar a cenar, mi mamá prepara un ramen delicioso, te va a encantar – sonríe alegremente

-¬¬ A, con que para eso son los amigos… baka-

El joven jounin solo sonríe y mira al cielo ahora azul oscuro, las estrellas brillaban más que nunca… ni hablar, esta noche sus ninken tendrían que salir a comer a los basureros.

**R-E-V-I-E-W-S...... SI???????????????????**

**+Aori Hime Murasaki - La Princesa Purpura+**


	10. MIO

**Último por ahora, disfrútenlo**

**Naruto NO es MIO... hace juego con el titulo del drabble, verdad? xD**

****MIO****

-¡Es mío! – una niña grita

-¡No, Iruka sensei es mío! – otra grita, mientras se abraza a la pierna del maestro

-^_^ Niñas, tranquilas, no peleen – el castaño trata de calmar a ambas pequeñas, que se peleaban por él

-¬¬ Entonces Iruka sensei, debe decidir –

-¬¬ A quién de las dos prefiere –

--_-U Vamos, no puedo elegir a ninguna, son mis alumnas – el maestro empieza a cansarse

-Y eso que importa, usted es mío – sujeta su brazo

-No, es mío, yo me voy a casar con Iruka sensei – lo sujeta del otro brazo

-^-^U Etto… -

Repentinamente la puerta del salón se abre de un golpe, asustando a las niñas y al chunin, una presencia agresiva podía percibirse… era Kakashi Hatake, el ninja copia, con el semblante sumamente furioso… las niñas sienten como si la mirada del negro ojo visible del jounin las atravesara y las hiciera tener el tormento más doloroso que pudieran imaginarse… temblorosas sueltan al maestro que solo lo mira sorprendido y confundido.

-¬¬# Ustedes dos mocosas, no se atrevan a tocar a MI Iruka sensei – se acerca a ellos

-O.O Kakashi sensei… pero que… - Iruka aún está sorprendido

-¬¬# EL ES MIO, SOLO MIO – lo abraza posesivamente

-O//O Ka-Kakashi sensei… - se sonroja hasta las orejas

-AHORA LÁRGUENSE ANTES DE QUE DECIDA COLGARLAS DE LA TORRE DEL HOKAGE POR SUS OMBLIGOS – el albino gruñe agresivamente

-T-T AHHHH, MAMA – ambas salen corriendo aterrorizadas

-¬¬ Kakashi sensei, ¿no crees que fuíste muy drástico? Solo tienen ocho años – lo mira con reproche

-Pueden tener uno y las trataría igual, nadie que toque mi propiedad se sale con la suya – sin soltarlo

-¬¬ Oye, yo no soy ningún objeto para ser de tu propiedad, imbécil – trata de soltarse

-Iruka sensei, yo nunca te he tratado como un objeto, pero tú me perteneces, eres mío – lo mira fijamente

-¬//¬ ¿A-A sí? ¿Y quien decidió eso? – se estremece ante la mirada llena de deseo del jounin

-Yo lo decidí, así que ríndete ya Iruka sensei, eres mío y nunca te voy a dejar ir – le sonríe dulcemente

Iruka se sonroja aún más, esa sonrisa siempre lo desarmaba… no quería admitirlo pero era verdad y él lo sabía muy bien, le pertenecía completamente a Kakashi Hatake… el jounin lame los labios de su chunin con avidez mientras baja a su cuello, besándolo y mordisqueándolo, dejándole varias marcas de "propiedad"… Ni modo, mañana Iruka tendía que lidiar con un par de madres enfadadas pero eso era lo de menos, el susto se les quitaría con terapia.

**Bueno, por ahora es todo, dejen REVIEWS, mi inner y yo se los agradeceremos (inner: ¬¬ reviews, si reviews).... xD si, otra divagación **

**+Aori Hime Murasaki - La Princesa Purpura+ **

**conste que ahora no amenaze tanto al piximon, eh?**


	11. CANGREJO

**Hello minna san! Pues aqui estoy de vuelta con los drabbles... me tarde demasiado esta ves y les contaré porque (para que, nadie quiere saber) ¬¬... pues lo contaré de todas maneras, verás, sucede que el archivo donde ya tenía avanzados los capitulos se dañó y no pude recuperarlo T-T me dio tristeza y coraje a la ves y se me fue la inspiración, pero luego leí el manga 449 y volvió la alegría WIIIIII KISHIMOTO TE ADOROOOOO, KAKASHI REGRESO Y ESE MOMENTO CON SU PADRE ANTES DE REGRESAR FUE DE LO MEJOR, AUN NO SE ME BORRA LA SONRISA DE LA BOCA XD (bueno, al menos la intimidación te funcionó esta ves) ¬¬ mira callate inner, o no vuelvo a darte lineas en mis fics... bueno poco a poco volvió la inspiración y por fin los pude terminar, son otros cuatro, me salieron un poco largos, espero les agraden (naaaa, mejor di que te dió pereza y te pasabas las tardes rascandote la barriga) -_- no te escucho... bueno lo obligado ya para cortar tanto choro:**

**"Naruto y demas pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para esta historia x una sana diversion (sana?), y no gano naaaaada con esto, aunque me gustaria"**

**Bueno ya.... ENJOY IT XD**

**°-°-°**

****CANGREJO****

-¡AH, ESTO ES SÚPER GENIAL, ADORO LA PLAYA! – el castaño estira sus brazos hacia arriba mientras aspira una gran bocanada de aire salado

-¡AH, QUE BRISA MAS FRESCA, Y HAY MUCHA ARENA PARA HACER MILES Y MILES DE HOYOS, ESTO ES EL PARAÍSO! – Pakkun se para en dos patas y extiende hacia arriba las otras dos mientras mueve la cola emocionado

-¬¬… Ambos lucen patéticos, ¿lo sabían?- Kakashi los mira con el ceño fruncido y desganado, sudando a mares

-¬¬ Vamos cachorro, ya deja de ser tan amargado y disfruta un poco, esta es tu primera vez aquí – el ninken coloca sus patitas en su cintura de manera cómica (al menos para mí xD)

-¬¬ Como se puede disfrutar en un sitio donde hace demasiado calor, te quemas los pies y se te irrita la piel con el agua salada- el peli plata se limpia el sudor con la mano

-Sabes Kakashi… tal vez lo disfrutarías mas si hubieras venido en traje de baño y no con tu ropa normal y tu máscara- Iruka lo señala sonriendo, con una gotita en su cabeza

El pequeño castaño trae un traje de baño color naranja y Pakkun trae uno color azul, mientras que el joven jounin trae su ropa normal… lo que explica porque se está cocinando en su propio jugo.

-¬¬ Se ve que no sabes nada mocoso, un Jounin siempre debe estar preparado para la batalla, no importa en el lugar en que se encuentre- pone pose de yo todo lo sé por ser un genio

-¬¬ Si, como no – Pakkun mueve la cabeza negativamente

-Pero esto no es una batalla, y te invité para que te relajaras, acabas de volver de una misión de cuatro meses – Iruka se cruza de brazos mientras infla sus mejillas

-Para un shinobi, la relajación no existe en el diccionario – se voltea

Una venita palpitante aparece en la frente del pequeño Iruka, a veces ese pelo de escoba lo sacaba de quicio, pero esta vez no lo iba a permitir, mira al ninken con una sonrisa malévola mientras señala al peli plata… Pakkun asiente, mientras sonríe de igual manera. Kakashi mira alrededor sin interés, lo único que se preguntaba era como rayos Iruka lo había convencido de ir a ese detestable lugar… repentinamente siente como lo sujetan por la espalda, su instinto shinobi lo hace voltearse y tirar el golpe… pero le atina al aire, siente una fuerza en su abdomen, baja la mirada y ve a Pakkun que lo tumba en la arena… Kakashi trata de levantarse molesto, pero Iruka lo sujeta de su playera y se la quita con todo y máscara, rápidamente se pasa del otro lado y le quita las sandalias con bastante dificultad, pero teniendo éxito al fin… Kakashi logra levantarse, se cubre el rostro con su mano mientras mira a los perpetradores de su vil ataque con incredulidad.

-Ustedes… como se atreven… - Kakashi los señala con la otra mano

-Vamos, si no te quitábamos todo, seguro mueres deshidratado y por insolación, relájate cachorro – Pakkun se acerca a él

-¬¬ Aléjate de mi traidor – lo mira como si fuera a matarlo… exageradamente xD

-Kakashi, no lo culpes, yo le pedí que me ayudara – Iruka se acerca también

-Tú también, aléjate – retrocede pero no se percata de la rama seca y tropieza, cayendo de espaldas – x-x Auch… -

-Kakashi, ¿estás bien? – corre hacia él preocupado

-…Estúpida rama… - se voltea y abre los ojos, un pequeño cangrejo rojo esta frente a él con sus tenazas al aire - ¬¬ Y tú que, lárgate o te aplastaré bicho – se acerca a él con mirada amenazante

Iruka se detiene en seco al escuchar un sonoro grito del peliplateado… este se levanta rápidamente, voltea… el cangrejo está prendado a su nariz y no parece querer soltarla… Pakkun se cae de la risa y rueda sobre la arena, mientras que Iruka… está perplejo… ¿no se suponía que era un jounin genio? ¿Cómo es que había permitido que un simple cangrejito lo sorprendiera así? Pero lo que no sabía es que era un cangrejo maligno, según Kakashi, el muy bicho rastrero lo había atacado "sin provocación" y ahora su pobre nariz estaba sufriendo… el dolor era insoportable, sin darse cuenta había empezado a llorar, lo cual era un vergüenza, pero por más que lo halaba el maldito bicho no lo soltaba…

-AHHHHHH MALDITO BICHEJO SUELTAMEEEEE- Kakashi lo hala desesperado, está por arrancarse la nariz

-Espera, te vas a arrancar la nariz- Iruka llega con él, lo sostiene de la mano

-T-T Entonces quítamelo, quítamelo- el peli plata está desesperado

-No te preocupes yo te lo quito… Muy bien cangrejo san, suéltalo ya – toma la tenaza y la abre con fuerza

Kakashi cae el suelo y lleva su mano a su enrojecida nariz, Iruka corre al mar y arroja el cangrejo al agua para después regresar con el peli plata… su nariz estaba muy roja e hinchada pero no había sangre ni nada fuera de su lugar, lo cual hace suspirar aliviado al pequeño castaño de la coleta…

-T-T Mi nariz… - Kakashi lloriqueaba, su voz se escuchaba graciosa y constipada

- ^-^ Ya pasó, no te preocupes, solo está un poco hinchada, pero se te bajara con un poco de hielo – Iruka trata de animarlo

-T-T Me voy a quedar todo desfigurado – Kakashi empieza a lloriquear mas fuerte

-¬¬ Kakashi, no exageres, ya te dije que te vas a recuperar… - una gotita aparece en su cabeza

-T-T ASI ME QUEDARÉ, AHORA ME DIRÁN EL CHICO ELEFANTE PARA SIEMPRE – grita de manera muy melodramática

-¬¬# QUIERES CALMARTE YA, NO TE VA A PASAR NADA, YA DE LO DIJE, CÁLLATE DE UNA BUENA VEZ – Iruka no puede mas y explota, todos en la playa voltean a verle bastante asustados

-…Esta bien… lo siento – Kakashi baja la cabeza, como un perrito regañado

Iruka lo mira, empieza a sentirse culpable… después de todo no había sido culpa del peli plata que ese cangrejo lo hubiera atacado (o al menos eso creía xD), además la nariz es un área bastante sensible, especialmente para alguien con las habilidades de Kakashi… El pequeño jounin se sentía demasiado vulnerable… había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había llorado tanto, odiaba esto pero no podía evitarlo… y lo peor era que Iruka lo había presenciado todo, de seguro estaba molesto con él… pero ¿porque debería preocuparse por algo así?

Repentinamente frente a su rostro aparece el del moreno, muy cerca del suyo, mirándolo fijamente con esas orbes tan negras como la noche… Kakashi siente como su pulso se acelera, siente como si toda esa sangre que su corazón bombea tan furiosamente, se concentrara en sus mejillas, las cuales siente arder… abre sus ojos bicolor como platos al sentir los cálidos labios del castaño posarse delicadamente en su nariz, como una suave caricia.

-… I-Iruka… - tartamudea

-¿Y bien? ¿Te sientes mejor? – El castaño lo mira inocente, el fondo a su alrededor destella

-… Ah… - está embobado mirándolo

-^-^ Tomaré eso como un sí – se pone de pie, extiende su mano al peli plata – Vamos, aún hay que ponerte hielo en la nariz, está demasiado roja –

-… - por reflejo alza la mano y sujeta la del castaño, sigue embobado mirándolo, completamente rojo… y no precisamente por el ataque del cangrejo

Iruka toma la pálida mano del joven jounin y lo ayuda a levantarse, ambos caminan hacia donde están los padres del castaño, sin soltarse… No puede evitar esbozar una tonta pero encantadora sonrisa, aún tenía mucho que experimentar e Iruka estaba llevándolo a un mundo tan nuevo y lleno de luz… realmente no había sido tan malo ir a la playa ese día.

-Mami, mira, un perrito – un pequeño se acerca a un inerte Pakkun que yace sobre la arena

-Ven acá, ya está todo hinchado, seguro lleva muerto días – la madre carga a su hijo y se lo lleva lejos de ahí…

Y es que por tanto reír, el pobre ninken se había quedado trabado sin poder seguir riendo… o respirar…

**REVIEWS POR FAVORRRRRR... PIXIMON LES AGREDECERÁ XD  
piximon: -_-U (asiente)**

**-AORI HIME MURASAKI-**


	12. JUTSU

**Segundo xD... gracias a todos quienes me postearon, espero que tambien les gusten estas locuras jejejeje, y no importa si me dan un reviev por cada capítulo, mi ego se los agradecera xD**

**Naruto es de MASASHI KISHIMOTO Y NO DE ESTA LOCA ahi ta, hasta con mayúscula para que vean xD**

**°-°-°**

****JUTSU****

-AHHHHHHH SAKURA, ESO ME DOLIÓ-TEBAYO – Naruto lloriquea sonoramente

-¬¬ Ya cállate Naruto, deja de hacer tanto escándalo, solo te enterraste una astilla – la peli rosa sostiene el dedo del rubio, mientras trata de sacarle la astilla enterrada

-T-T Pero duele mucho-tebayo… ¿Segura que tienes que apretar mi dedito tan fuerte?- un par de lagrimones cuelgan de sus ojos azules

-¬¬ Bueno, ¿quieres que te saque la dichosa astilla o no?- se cruza de brazos, lo mira enfadada - _SHAAAAAAAA, ERES UN IDIOTA NARUTO, SE HOMBRE, ES SOLO UNA ASTILLITA, SHAAAAAAAAAAA_ – Inner Sakura gritaba desesperada por terminar la tarea

-Oye idiota, deja de perder el tiempo en tonterías, tenemos que terminar la misión… perdedor – Sazuke lo miraba fríamente, de brazos cruzados

-¬¬ Ya cállate Sasuke, lo que pasa es que te da envidia de que soy yo el que recibe la atención y no tú-tebayo – el rubio le saca la lengua

-Naruto, deja de ser tan infantil, idiota – la peli rosa lo mira fulminante

-Pero… Sasuke – lo señala

-Ya basta Naruto, Sasuke tiene razón, estamos retrasados para cumplir la misión, así que ya deja de quejarte – Kakashi cierra su Icha-Icha y mira al rubio con su ojo visible

-¿Ah? ¿Usted también Kakashi sensei? – lo mira incrédulo

-Ya ves tarado, ahora muévete o yo mismo te llevo arrastrando-TEBAYO – lo último lo dice en un tono de burla

- ¬¬# Sasuke… - el rubio rechina los dientes de enfado

-^-^ Si, tienes razón Sasuke-kun – Sakura deja el dedo del rubio y va junto al Uchiha

-Pero… Sakura… T-T Nadie me entiende… desearía que Iruka sensei estuviera aquí para que me hiciera su jutsu especial-tebayo – el rubio tiene una gran sombra negra sobre él mientras dibuja circulitos en la tierra

-¬¬ "¿Iruka sensei? ¿Jutsu especial?" – Kakashi presta más atención al escuchar el nombre de su chunin

-T-T Siempre que me lastimaba, me consolaba con su jutsu especial y me hacía sentir mejor-tebayo – el rubio tiene su recuerdo, él pequeño e Iruka sensei abrazándolo y dándole un besito en su herida… y todos pueden ver ese recuerdo por alguna extraña razón xD

-¬¬# "Maldito mocoso…" – Kakashi parece un perro rabioso al que le acaban de quitar su hueso más jugoso

-Ja, Ja, eres un completo perdedor, esas cosas solo se las hacen a los bebitos que mojan pañales – el Uchiha se ríe sonoramente

-¬¬ Ya cállate teme, te mostraré quien es el que moja los pañales – lo toma de su playera para golpearlo

-xD JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA – Sasuke está tan distraído riéndose del rubio que ni se percata de lo que hace

-Naruto, deja a Sasuke, eres un idiota, Kakashi sensei, diga algo… - Sakura voltea, pero donde antes estaba el jounin, solo queda un pequeño rastro de humo - … ¿Kakashi sensei? ¿A dónde rayos se fue? –

Mientras tanto, en Konoha…

-Buen trabajo Iruka sensei, nos vemos mañana – Izumo hace una reverencia para después marcharse

-Hasta mañana… Ah, vaya día, solo quiero llegar a casa y tomar un largo baño caliente – el castaño estira los brazos y sale de la oficina

Ese día no había sido tan atareado como otros, aún podía ver el sol en el horizonte, pintando de naranja el cielo… el castaño suspira, era una tarde muy bella y habría deseado compartirla con él… con su jounin… Iruka se sonroja y sonríe, parecía una muchachita enamorada, pero no lo podía evitar, ese pelos de escoba tenía un no sé qué… Llega a su departamento, se dispone a abrir cuando siente un chakra… Iruka se sorprende un poco al reconocerlo, abre la puerta y rápidamente va a la pequeña sala… ahí está, el dueño del chakra, Kakashi Hatake, rodeado de una negra nube de depresión… el Umino suspira pesadamente.

-¬¬ Kakashi sensei, que haces aquí, se supone que estas en una misión – se acerca a él

-… ¿Así me recibes Iruka sensei? ¿No te da gusto verme? – Kakashi se deprime aún más

-… -_- Gomen, no quise decirlo así, claro que me da gusto verte – se sienta junto a él, le acaricia dulcemente el alborotado cabello

-Iruka sensei… - Kakashi se lanza y lo abraza fuertemente

-Ya, está bien Kakashi sensei – lo abraza también - ¿Qué paso, está todo bien? –

- Ah, sí – Kakashi aspira el aroma del cabello del profesor

-Y Naruto, ¿está bien? –

-… Otra vez ese mocoso – Kakashi lo suelta y le da la espalda, nuevamente se deprime

-O-o ¿Ah? ¿Y ahora que es lo que te pasa? – Iruka lo mira confundido

-¬¬ Naruto, Naruto, siempre con ese mocoso… yo creo que lo amas mas a él que a mí… - Kakashi habla con un poco de resentimiento

-… ¿Nani? De qué rayos estás hablando, explícate antes de que pierda la paciencia – usa su tono de profesor

-Porque sigues mimándolo tanto, el ya no es un bebito – voltea y lo mira fijamente

-¿Mimándolo? – Ahora sí que no entendía nada - ¿De qué estás hablando? –

- ¿Qué de que hablo? ¡DEL JUTSU ESPECIAL, DE ESO ESTOY HABLANDO, COMO SE LO HACES A ÉL Y A MI NO, ESO ES MUY INJUSTO IRUKA SENSEI! – nuevamente se voltea, infla sus mejillas en un berrinche

¿Jutsu especial? ¿De qué rayos estaba hablando este loco jounin? Seguramente era otra de sus alucinaciones… aunque Iruka dudaba de eso… rápidamente se pone a pensar algo relacionado con un jutsu y con Naruto… Iruka abre los ojos de golpe, no podía ser que Kakashi se refiriera a ese jutsu que había inventado cuando Naruto era pequeño y siempre que se lastimaba y lloraba mucho, lo usaba para calmarlo… suspira pesadamente, conociéndolo seguramente ESE era el problema.

-Kakashi sensei, ese jutsu solo lo inventé para que Naruto se sintiera mejor cuando era pequeño, y en ese momento tú y yo no… - acerca su mano para tocarlo en el hombro

-Naruto dijo que aún se lo haces… - esconde su cabeza entre sus rodillas, nuevamente se está deprimiendo

-… ¬_¬U Kakashi sensei… - el moreno mira al peli plata sumido en una nube negra, no puede evitar sentirse terrible… - ¿Estás enojado conmigo? – su tono es suave

-… - Kakashi no contesta

Iruka suspira pesadamente… un pensamiento aparece en su cabeza… suda frío, tal vez se arrepienta después pero por ahora parece la única manera de demostrarle a su querido espantapájaros lo mucho que le importaba, además sería una buena oportunidad de practicar varias técnicas de Genjutsu que Kurenai le había enseñado… traga saliva, se sonroja… no podía echarse para atrás.

-¬//¬ Kakashi sensei – se sienta frente al peli plata, lo sujeta suavemente del rostro y lo obliga a alzar la mirada

-… Y ahora que… - Kakashi luce muy deprimido

-Te confesaré algo, yo… tengo un jutsu especial para ti que he practicado mucho… ¿quieres verlo? – lo mira fijamente, esta sonrojado

-… I-Iruka sensei… - abre los ojos sorprendido

- ¡KISSU NO JUTSU! – Iruka hace varios signos con las manos y abre los ojos mirando a Kakashi fijamente

El fondo detrás de él empieza a brillar, llenándose de destellos y flores de cerezo cayendo, el cabello de Iruka se suelta y cae sobre su rostro lentamente… Kakashi se sonroja de inmediato, siente su corazón latir desbocado ante esa visión… Iruka va acercándose más y más, lentamente hasta llegar justo a los labios del Hatake los cuales se encontraban desnudos sin su máscara, lo abraza fuertemente, besándolo con una pasión no muy común en el maestro pero para nada mala… Kakashi se deja llevar hasta caer en el suelo con Iruka encima suyo, lo abraza posesivamente y se deja llevar… era tan delicioso, ese beso apasionado, dulce y cálido, justo reflejaba la personalidad de su delfín…

-… Espero que con esto te quede claro que Naruto para mi es como un hermano pequeño y dejes de pensar tonterías, ¿está bien?- lo mira fijamente, aun encima de él, rojo hasta las orejas

-^//^ Hai Iruka sensei – sonreía de oreja a oreja

-¬//¬ Bien… bueno ahora déjame, tengo que preparar la cena – se apoya en el suelo para levantarse, pero Kakashi lo abraza con fuerza y no le permite moverse – o//o Ka-Kakashi sensei… suéltame… -

-^//^ Maaa Iruka sensei, ya que te soltaste el cabello, continuemos, sabes que no me gusta dejar las cosas a medias – le sonríe de manera pervertida mientras se lame los labios

-o-o… WAAAAAA NO DEJAME PERVERTIDO – trata de liberarse

-Vamos Iruka sensei, si bien que te gusta, anda, no te hagas el difícil – lame su cuello mientras mete su mano en sus pantalones

-WAAAAAAAAAAAAA –

De regreso al bosque…

-Sasuke, reacciona por favor… Sasuke… - Sakura sacude a un inconsciente Uchiha que de tanto reír se quedó trabado

-… - el peli negro solo es zarandeado por la chica

-T-T Iruka sensei… tebayo – el rubio llora… incrustado en el suelo con varios chichones saliendo de su cabeza

-AHHHHHHHH, POR QUE ME TIENE QUE PASAR ESTO A MI…. KAKASHI SENSEI, CUANDO REGRESE ME LAS PAGARÁAAAAA – Sakura grita a todo lo que dan sus pulmones, haciendo eco en los árboles del bosque.

**REVIEWSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS..... SI? XD**

**-AORI HIME MURASAKI-**


	13. PENSAMIENTOS

**Tercero**

**naruto ser de masashi kishimoto, no de mi, mi no ganar dineros..... ah, dineros.... xD**

**°-°-°**

****PENSAMIENTOS****

Lentamente abre los ojos, tarda un poco en distinguir las siluetas y formas que están frente a él… es su habitación… siente la garganta seca, necesita beber un poco de agua, se levanta para quedar sentado en la cama… mala idea, un punzante dolor en su parte posterior lo obliga a acostarse nuevamente, además de despertarlo por completo… Todo venía a su mente ahora, el motivo de ese dolor… el bastardo durmiendo a su lado, Kakashi Hatake… lo mira molesto, el muy desgraciado yacía ahí en la cama, dormido, visiblemente satisfecho, sonriendo como un idiota… Suspira, se levanta lentamente esta vez y camina rumbo a la cocina, su andar es algo chistoso… otra vez insulta entre murmullos al cabello de escoba, de alguna u otra manera ese jounin pervertido siempre conseguía arrastrarlo a sus orgías desenfrenadas… el Umino solo se sonroja a más no poder con ese solo pensamiento.

Llega a la cocina y bebe el refrescante líquido… la luz de la luna entra por la ventana dándole un poco de luz a la habitación, el cielo estaba despejado… abre la ventana de la cocina, una brisa suave y fresca sopla… voltea hacia la habitación, algunos rayos de la luna se filtran a través de las cortinas, cayendo sobre los plateados cabellos de Kakashi… el Umino permanece observando, el cabello del jounin parecía destellar con la luminosa caricia de la luna… Iruka mueve la cabeza, se supone que en ese momento detestaba a ese bastardo, deja su vaso de agua en el fregadero y regresa… sonríe con cierta malicia, al verlo así tan relajado y dormido, tan indefenso, era perfecto para desquitarse por ese dolor molesto en su parte trasera… toma su almohada y la alza, dispuesto a lanzársela en la cara…

-Mmm… Iruka… sensei…- el peli plata sonríe y se sonroja

Iruka se detiene… ¿acaso Kakashi estaba soñando con él? ¿Acaso no había sido suficiente todo lo que le había hecho momentos antes?... Nuevamente el corazón de Iruka latía fuerte, todas las ganas de desquitarse se habían esfumado, suspira, deja su emplumada arma en su lugar y se mete a la cama… No importa lo que él hiciera, ese pelos de escoba siempre se salía con la suya, aún en esos momentos… el castaño apoya su cabeza en su mano mientras observa al jounin dormir… se miraba tan apacible… lentamente acerca su mano para tocarlo, su piel se sentía realmente suave, algo raro en un ninja expuesto a cambios bruscos del clima y heridas de batalla… delicadamente delinea la cicatriz de su ojo, aún no sabía muy bien como la había obtenido pero le quedaba bastante bien… Iruka sonríe, observa los alborotados cabellos plateados descansando en las sabanas, los toca, acariciándolos suavemente… a pesar de su apariencia, eran bastante suaves, era inexplicable que siendo así siempre estuvieran desafiando la ley de la gravedad… En realidad ahora que lo veía así, Iruka se daba cuenta de que el Ninja de los mil jutsus tenía más cosas buenas que malas en su haber, y él era el único que podía apreciarlas con mayor claridad que los demás… Iruka sonríe, era cierto, el tenía ese privilegio al ser el novio de Kakashi Hatake … suspira, a su mente vienen memorias no muy lejanas cuando solía mirarlo fijamente cada vez que iba a la sala a entregar sus reportes o solo a pasar el tiempo con otros jounin en la sala de descanso… ¿desde cuándo se había enamorado de él? Realmente no lo recordaba, pero eso era lo que menos le importaba ahora… el solo hecho de escuchar su pausada respiración, sentir su cálido aliento y su esencia sobre él, era algo que no podía describir con palabras… Iruka se acurruca junto a su espantapájaros, faltaba poco para que amaneciera y el frío de la mañana empezaba a sentirse, Kakashi lo abraza al contacto, aun en sueños…

Más tarde…

-¿Qué haré de desayuno hoy? Se me antojan unos Panqueques con mermelada- Iruka abre la alacena, sonríe ampliamente, esta de muy buen humor

-…Buenos días- Kakashi entra a la cocina, luce algo preocupado

-Ah, Buenos días Kakashi sensei, en un momento está el desayuno, hoy haré panqueques – Iruka lo mira sonriente

-Ah… hace tiempo que no hacías panqueques – se acerca un poco más, aunque con cierta cautela

-Es cierto, pero hoy se me antojaron, además hace unos días compré un frasco de mermelada y la voy a usar, se me hace agua la boca – el moreno comienza a preparar la harina, dándole la espalda al jounin

-Si… e-etto… I-Iruka… ¿No estás enojado conmigo? – Kakashi lo mira fijamente

-¿Nani? ¿Enojado contigo? – Iruka voltea confundido, con el tazón con la harina en la mano

-Etto… es que… fui muy brusco contigo… otra vez… - Kakashi baja la mirada

-… Ah, hablas de eso – Iruka le da la espalda, sigue preparando la harina

-… Gomenasai, es que no me pude controlar… debes odiarme, ¿verdad?- Kakashi pasa su mano entre sus cabellos, luce angustiado

- Baka – deja el tazón a un lado, se acerca al peli plata y lo abraza fuertemente

-… I-Iruka…- Kakashi se sorprende

-No te odio – se separa y le sonríe – Además ya me esperaba que hicieras algo así, después de todo, te conozco mejor que nadie, Kakashi sensei – le revuelve mas los plateados cabellos

-…Entonces… ¿No estás enojado conmigo? – Kakashi lo abraza, el brillo ha regresado a sus ojos bicolores

-¬¬ No, pero no creas que no tomaré venganza por lo que hiciste, cuando menos lo esperes me desquitaré – lo toma de la mejilla y la hala

-^-^ Auch… Hazme lo que quieras Iruka sensei, soy todo tuyo – sonríe feliz

-Mas te vale… - le sonríe nuevamente

Ambos permanecen abrazados un rato más… Era muy cierto, Kakashi Hatake siempre se salía con la suya, esa era una verdad innegable que Iruka Umino sabía muy bien… pero que no le molestaba para nada.

**LES DIJE QUE ADORO LOS REVIEWS??? XD**

**CONVOCO A QUIENES GUSTEN AYUDARME UN POQUITO, MI MENTE NO ANDA MUY COLABORADORA, ALGUNA PALABRA Y ESPERO PODER SACAR ALGUNA IDEA, SI? GRACIAS**

**-AORI HIME MURASAKI-**


	14. DIARIO

**Ultimo, disfuten xD**

**lo mismo, naruto no es mio bla bla bla...**

**°-°-°**

****EL DIARIO****

Primavera… una época fresca y cálida, perfecta para hacer una limpieza completa de casa, eso es lo que pensaba Iruka Umino, profesor de la Academia Ninja, por lo que se había atrevido a pedir un par de días libres para poder realizar esta tarea, ya que tenía la costumbre de acumular cachivaches y sin darse cuenta, su casa estaba repleta y el espacio no era precisamente… espacioso xD. Tsunade no era famosa por dar días libres, pero esta vez no presentó ninguna objeción, más bien le había dado un par más de lo que el delfín había solicitado, lo que sorprendió un poco al chunin… sin embargo ya en su casa, todo comenzó a tener sentido. ¿La razón por la cual la Godaime le había dado un par de días extras, con una sonrisita sospechosa en su rostro? Kakashi Hatake… Como era de esperarse, se ofreció de inmediato en ayudarlo con la limpieza, sin embargo, apenas puso un pie en la casa, empezó a romper la mayoría de las cosas buenas del chunin…

-Gomen, gomen, gomen…- Kakashi se inclinaba en el piso una y otra vez frente al moreno

-… Kakashi… esto… esto… no tiene nombre… - una venita palpitaba en la sien del profesor, mientras miraba los pedazos de un bello plato de porcelana que ahora más bien parecía rompecabezas

-Gomen… yo solo iba a limpiarlo y de pronto… - el jounin hace señas con las manos explicando sus palabras

-¬¬ Digas lo que digas, los platos no se rompen solos… y ahora que voy a hacer, era la vajilla de la abuela… - el moreno baja la cabeza en señal de depresión

-Ya, no te preocupes Iruka sensei, seguramente se puede pegar, deja consigo el pegamento, ya verás que quedará como nuevo – arquea su ojo visible

-¬¬ Olvídalo idiota, conociéndote, vas a dejar la vajilla mas rota todavía, mejor vete a terminar de doblar la ropa, espero que eso si lo puedas hacer – lo mira molesto mientras le señala la habitación

--_- Hai… - se levanta y se va al cuarto, casi como si llevara la cola entre las patas

-… Ah, bueno, veré si puedo pegar y salvar algo…- trata de unir dos piezas pero se vuelven polvo, sacándole un gran suspiro de frustración al moreno

Kakashi no estaba mejor, realmente quería ayudar a su chunin para así tener tiempo libre para… hacer cositas, sin interrupción… Kakashi suspira, a este paso lo único que lograría de parte de Iruka era uno de sus famosos ganchos izquierdos directo a su quijada. Entra a la habitación que compartían, era pequeña pero en esas noches llenas de pasión el tamaño era lo que menos importaba, Kakashi sonríe con picardía… Se acerca a la montaña de ropa limpia y sin doblar, realmente Iruka había estado muy ocupado porque se le había acumulado demasiada ropa… Kakashi toma una camisa y empieza a hacer un doblez, luego otro, y otro y otro y… de repente cae en cuenta que jamás en su vida ha doblado ropa, claro la camisa ahora parece una bola de tela toda apretujada… se rasca la cabeza, tal vez le vaya mejor con los pantalones…

Media hora después, lo que antes eran playeras, pantalones e incluso ropa interior del maestro, ahora parecían clones de la primer camisa que Kakashi intentó doblar… Kakashi tenía un tic nervioso en la ceja, si Iruka lo llegaba a ver, ahora sí lo castigaría con la abstinencia, pero que podía hacer… De repente se le ocurre algo, sacaría una de las prendas que Iruka había doblado de los cajones y así se daría una idea y podría enmendarse, Kakashi sonríe, esa era una gran idea, abre el cajón, la ropa se veía perfectamente doblada y acomodada, toma una de las camisas y la desdobla… muy rápido, no pudo ver como estaba, la arroja hacia atrás y decide tomar otra, obteniendo el mismo resultado… el peli plata empieza a exasperarse y comienza a sacar cada prenda pulcramente guardada y a arrojarla por toda la habitación… repentinamente algo llama la atención del jounin, algo escondido debajo de la ropa interior, una especie de cuaderno, bastante gastado… un pequeño destello de curiosidad brilla en el ojo descubierto de Kakashi, sonríe y alarga la mano para tomar el maltratado objeto.

Mientras tanto Iruka se da por vencido, esa vajilla que había estado en su familia por generaciones, finalmente iba a descansar junto a todos sus antepasados… ese Jounin la había roto de tal manera que había resultado imposible pegarla… deposita los restos en la basura, toma un vaso con agua y bebe… ni siquiera llevaban la mitad del día limpiando y ya se sentía agotado… mira por la ventana, era un lindo día, los pájaros cantaban, los perros del vecino ladraban, las personas paseaban despreocupadas por la… Un momento, Iruka ahora caía en cuenta de que su casa estaba muy tranquila, demasiado y eso no podía ser bueno… si había algo que faltaba en su casa cuando ese pelo de escoba estaba ahí, era el silencio… corre desesperado a su habitación, abre la puerta… puede escucharse el sonido de su quijada chocando contra el piso…

-… Pero qué rayos es esto… Kakashi sensei- Iruka se acerca y toma una de las "bolas" de tela que antes parecía haber sido una camisa- Idiota, como rayos fue que le hiciste esto a mi ropa… - alza la mirada buscando al "perpetrador" de esta infamia

-… - Kakashi permanecía sentado sin emitir sonido alguno

-¬¬ Bastardo, acaso estas sordo, te digo que… - Iruka se acerca hasta donde esta Kakashi y puede verlo mejor… la furia en su rostro desaparece para pasar a un semblante pálido - … Ka-Kakashi… de… de donde sacaste ese cuaderno – señala nerviosamente el cuaderno que el jounin sujeta

-… Iruka… que significa esto… - aprieta el cuaderno en sus manos

-o-o… NADA NO SIGNIFICA NADA, DAMELO – Iruka se abalanza sobre el peli plata tratando de arrebatarle el cuaderno

-No te daré el cuaderno hasta que me des una explicación – Kakashi lo toma de la mano y lo tira al suelo, colocándose encima de él, inmovilizándolo

-O-OU "Rayos, es demasiado ágil…" No sé de lo que estás hablando, ya suéltame – Iruka trata de liberarse

-¬¬ No finjas, explícame porque querías quitarme este cuaderno con tantas ganas – Kakashi lo mira fijamente

-¿Q-Que dices idiota? No sé de que hablas, ese cuaderno no significa nada para mí, además el que debería pedir una explicación soy yo, te mande a que doblaras la ropa, no a que husmearas en mis cosas – el moreno trata de aparentar molestia, a pesar de los nervios de sentir la fija mirada de su pareja sobre él

-… Bien si no me quieres decir, me obligarás a refrescarte la memoria – lo sujeta fuertemente y con la otra mano abre el cuaderno y toma aire – _"Martes 5, Hoy amaneció despejado y me siento feliz porque lo vi otra vez, justo cuando pasaba al lado de la academia, hacía días que no lo miraba, ya empezaba a preocuparme de que algo le hubiera pasado en esa misión…"_ –

-O//O KAKASHI BASTA, BASTA – se mueve frenéticamente

-¬¬ Ah, veo que estás recordando, dime de quién estabas hablando – Kakashi lo mira fijamente, los celos brillan en sus ojos

-Nadie, suéltame –

-¬¬ Bueno, entonces sigamos _"Sábado 14, Hoy me siento tan nervioso, probablemente me toque que él venga a entregar algún reporte, solo de pensarlo mis manos me sudan, espero que no me crea un estúpido… espero no echarlo a perder"_ - Kakashi siente que los celos lo devoran, aprieta el cuaderno con furia, aflojando el agarre en las manos del Umino

-"Ahora es cuando" – Iruka se libera y puede hacer un jutsu de sustitución, acto seguido se apresura a arrebatarle el cuaderno al peli plata - ¬¬ Kakashi, esta vez te pasaste de la raya –

-¬¬ Entonces dime quién es ese maldito bastardo del que hablas, lo voy a matar – Kakashi se levanta, está furioso

-¿Nani? – el moreno se sorprende, jamás lo había visto así

-Ya me oíste, dime quien rayos es ese maldito que logro meterse en tus pensamientos…. Nunca lo perdonaré, el único que puede estar en tus pensamientos soy yo y nadie más – da un fuerte golpe en la pared, causando una grieta

-¬¬ Oye, no destruyas mi casa, imbécil – Iruka se siente muy molesto, esa actitud celosa de Kakashi no le agradaba para nada

-Pues dime quién es ese maldito, o te juro que voltearé este lugar al revés hasta encontrar la respuesta y después lo mataré- lo sujeta de los brazos con fuerza, falta poco para que pierda el control

-Suéltame bestia… Y si tanto quieres saber quién es el sujeto, mírate en un espejo – pone su mano en su pecho y empuja con fuerza

-…Nani – Kakashi se sorprende, suelta al moreno

-¬¬ Ya me oíste… si vas a husmear al menos hazlo bien, idiota – Iruka hojea el cuaderno, casi hasta las últimas páginas y lo coloca enfrente del rostro del peli plata

Kakashi toma el cuaderno en acto reflejo para evitar que el moreno se lo estampara en el rostro, Iruka da media vuelta y sale de la habitación… Kakashi está confundido, ¿acaso no era él quien debería estar molesto?, baja la mirada y comienza a leer la página en donde el profesor le dejó… _"Lunes 01, No podía creerlo, después de tanto tiempo de verlo de lejos, finalmente pude acercarme a él, realmente me sorprendió saber que ya no estaba con el Anbu, ahora sería un sensei igual que yo… aún no puedo creerlo, ahora finalmente podré conocerlo, finalmente podré compartir con él algunas palabras más… finalmente podré conocer a quien me ha quitado el sueño desde que lo vi por primera vez… y más importante aún, por fin pude saber su nombre… Kakashi Hatake"_

-Imbécil, esta vez ese bastardo se paso de la raya… de haber sabido que algo así pasaría, lo hubiera echado a patadas desde hace mucho – Iruka lavaba los trastes de manera violenta, realmente necesitaba desahogarse, aunque fuera rompiendo algunos de sus ya pocos platos, vasos y tazas

-… I-Iruka… - Kakashi entraba a la cocina, su expresión era de puro arrepentimiento

-…- Iruka voltea, Kakashi parece un cachorro con las orejas gachas y la cola entre las patas, no dice nada y se voltea nuevamente

-Iruka… no me ignores por favor… de verdad lo lamento, lo lamento mucho – Se acerca al moreno, buscando tocarlo

-Piérdete idiota – Iruka ni siquiera voltea a verlo, sigue tallando los trastes con furia

-…Iruka sensei… - una nube de depresión cubre al jounin – Perdóname… es que… la sola idea de que alguien te estaba alejando de mí… me volví loco… - Kakashi pasa su mano por sus cabellos nervioso

-¬¬ Eso te pasa por husmear donde no te llaman, el que seamos novios no te da derecho a hurgar en mis cosas personales sin mi permiso – Iruka se cruza de brazos, aún no voltea a ver al peli plata

-… Gomenasai – suspira penosamente

-"Baka, con un simple gomen no basta, quien se cree ese…"- Iruka lo mira de reojo, puede ver a un muy desconsolado Kakashi, mirando el piso con la cabeza gacha, cual perrito al que le acaban de dar una tunda por haber hecho una travesura… el modo ternura se enciende dentro del profesor- "Se ve muy mal… creo que me extralimité…" Ah, está bien… ese cuaderno es un diario que empecé a escribir poco después que entre a trabajar en la torre del Hokage y… tiene algunas cosas algo vergonzosas y por eso no quería que lo leyeras – Iruka se sonroja al decir esto último

-… Te entiendo Iruka sensei… pero aún así no debí estar fisgoneando, en serio lo lamento, no te enojes conmigo, prometo no volverlo a hacer – Kakashi abraza al moreno fuertemente por la espalda

-Está bien, cálmate, te perdono Kakashi sensei- lo mira de lado mientras coloca su mano sobre las de él

-¿De veras me perdonas? – alza la mirada, pareciera como si moviera la cola de la emoción (xD je je je je)

-Si – le sonríe dulcemente

-¡IRUKA SENSEI, TE AMO, TE AMO! – Kakashi llora cascadas de lágrimas mientras le da besitos en el rostro al moreno

-Kakashi sensei… ya basta… - Iruka se sonroja bastante, pero no puede dejar de sonreír – Ya, debemos regresar a limpiar, ya casi es hora de comer y la casa es un desastre –

-Hai… - Kakashi lo suelta y se dirige hacia la sala, pero se detiene en la puerta de la cocina – Iruka sensei, ¿Puedo quedarme con el diario? – voltea a verlo

-¿Nani? ¿Para qué lo quieres?- Iruka lo mira un poco sorprendido

-Es que… el saber que me amabas aún antes de que yo me diera cuanta… me hace muy feliz y por eso quiero conservarlo, te prometo que lo guardare como mi más grande tesoro, ¿sí? – le sonríe mientras junta sus manos al frente en señal de ruego

-Kakashi sensei… - Iruka se sonroja, no recordaba muy bien que había escrito en ese cuaderno, eso le preocupaba un poco, pero al ver como Kakashi anhelaba ese viejo diario, lo hizo aceptar – Esta bien, pero más te vale que no lo muestres a nadie ni le digas a nadie, porque si lo haces te juro que… -

-¡Gracias Iruka, lo cuidaré con mi vida! – en un instante está frente al moreno y le da un beso profundo, toma el cuaderno y se va, casi flotando en el aire por la felicidad

Iruka solo mueve la cabeza, pero se siente bien al ver a su querido cabello de escoba feliz… Abre la puerta de su habitación, camina entre toda la ropa tirada hasta llegar al armario, se arrodilla y gatea hasta el fondo del armario, arrastra una caja de cartón visiblemente gastado, suspira aliviado, la abre, pueden verse mas cuadernos como el primero, aproximadamente unos treinta… o mas xD

--_-U Menos mal que no vio estos… No sé en qué rayos estaba pensando cuando me puse a escribir estas cosas, debería quemarlas y enterrar las cenizas – Iruka se sonroja, toma uno

-Iruka sensei, olvidé preguntarte si querías que te ayudara con el desastre de la habitación – Kakashi aparece de pronto junto a él

- O-O Kakashi sensei – Iruka siente que su corazón casi se le sale por la boca, suelta el cuaderno

- ¿Qué te sucede? Te ves asustado… - Kakashi observa la caja con los demás cuadernos, su expresión cambia a una de asombro – I-Iruka… No me digas… que esos también – los señala

-NO, NO ES NADA, NO ES NADA, VOLTEATE – Iruka mal cierra la caja de cartón y la lanza al fondo del ropero

-QUIERO VERLOS, DEJAME VERLOS LOS QUIERO TAMBIEN – Kakashi se lanza para tomar la caja de cartón, sus ojos brillan como si fuera a tomar el más reciente tomo del Icha-Icha

-KAKASHI, QUE NO, SAL DE AQUÍ YAAAAAAA – alcanza a sujetar al jounin de la camisa mientras lo hala con desesperación… totalmente rojo

Moraleja… Cuando te guste alguien, díselo de frente con palabras seguras… porque si lo pones todo en papel, corres el riesgo que más adelante esa persona lo encuentre y lo lea, así que mejor ahórrense la humillación… especialmente si eres Iruka Umino y tu novio es Kakashi Hatake xD

**BUENO, PUES DEJEN REVIEWS, POR CADA UNO, UN PAJARITO ES SALVADO DE UN RESORTERAZO CON PIEDRAS XD JA NE**

**-AORI HIME MURASAKI-**


	15. BUFANDA

**KONICHIWA MINNA SAN!!! PUES AQUI REPORTANDOME, ME VINO UNA RACHA DE INSPIRACIÓN ASI QUE APROVECHO PARA SUBIR UNOS CUANTOS DRABBLES MAS... AUNQUE CONFIESO QUE ME TARDE UN PORQUITO PORQUE NO ME GUSTABA COMO QUEDABA Y PUES... LO BORRABA... JAJA UN VERSO XD... Bueno, esta vez no los voy a aburrir con tanto choro, asi que pasemos a lo importante (y obligatorio):**

NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE, ES DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO, excepto las historias locas que escribo, esas sí las invente yo solita xD... Y NO GANO NI VEINTE CON ESTO, SOLO ES DIVERSION

**Bueno, disfruten ^-^**

**_o_o_**

****BUFANDA****

-… Hace frío – Iruka se asoma por la ventana, puede ver su aliento

-Si, según el diario, posiblemente empiece a nevar por la tarde – Kakashi permanece sentado bebiendo café mientras lee el diario

-Me sentiría mejor si no tuvieras que ir a esa misión, porque la esposa del sr feudal tuvo que escoger a tu equipo para ir a buscar a su gato… otra vez – Iruka cierra la ventana y va a sentarse junto al peli plata

-Ah… eso es lo que también yo quisiera saber- Kakashi suspira con fastidio, toma la taza y bebe todo de un jalón – Bueno, me voy, si no nos apresuramos, ese gato nos traerá dando vueltas hasta el anochecer – se levanta

-O-O… No lo puedo creer, no creí que hubiera alguien en toda la faz de la tierra que te hiciera llegar temprano a una misión- Iruka sonríe mientras se ríe por lo bajo

-¬¬ Deja de burlarte… además si hay alguien por el que llego temprano a cualquier cita y no es precisamente esa bola de pelos – toma su chaleco y demás herramientas y se prepara para salir

-… ¿De veras? ¿Y puedo saber quién es "él"… o "ella"? – el tono de Iruka suena algo… celoso

-Baka, eso ya deberías de saberlo muy bien – se acerca al castaño y se inclina quedando frente a frente – Eres tú, por ti voy a donde sea y con tiempo de sobra – le sonríe coquetamente

-…B-Baka… ya lo sabía – voltea, el rostro del Umino está totalmente rojo hasta las orejas

-Iruka sensei, ¿Ya te dije que te ves tan lindo cuando te pones todo rojito? – sonríe triunfante mientras toca delicadamente una y otra vez la mejilla del maestro

-¬//¬ Lindo te vas a ver tú después que mi puño salude tu cara, ya deja de picarme el rostro… idiota – El chunin lo mira con esa mirada de maestro tan característica en él, claro que sin bajar el tono rojo de su rostro

-Ah, gomen ya cierro la trompita – sonríe un tanto nervioso mientras mueve las manos de manera conciliadora

-Mejor vete ya, o vas a llegar tarde – Iruka mira el reloj en la pared del cuarto

-Hai, nos vemos más tarde Iruka- se levanta y va hacia la puerta

-Espera, antes de que te vayas…- Iruka se levanta y corre a la habitación que ambos comparten

-Me pregunto que planea… - Kakashi termina de ponerse las sandalias

-Aquí, llévate esta bufanda, por si hace más frío al rato – Iruka le coloca una bufanda color azul marino con un delfín de color azul más claro bordado en los extremos

-Pero Iruka sensei, mi mascara me protege del frío, no es necesario que use la bufanda además detesto estas cosas, parece como si me pusieras una correa o algo así– Kakashi le sujeta las manos

-Pero que dices, las bufandas no son correas, además esa máscara tuya no te protegerá si tienen que perseguir a ese gato durante la noche – el maestro termina de poner la prenda en el cuello del peli plata

-Iruka sensei… que feliz soy, te preocupas mucho por mí, eres tan lindo – Kakashi lo abraza fuertemente

-¬//¬ Kakashi sensei… ya basta… no respiro… -Iruka recupera el rojo en su rostro… mezclado con un toque de azul por el abrazo asfixiante xD

-Ah gomen, es que me emocioné, bueno, te veo al rato – el peli plata se da la vuelta y abre la puerta para salir de la casa

-Kakashi sensei – da un paso al frente llegando junto al peli plata

-Nani… - voltea, siente como el moreno le da un tirón sujetando la bufanda, acercándolo a su rostro, bajándole la máscara y besándolo suavemente… Kakashi se queda estático por un momento, pero corresponde el beso de igual manera

-… Cuídate – Iruka lo mira mientras le dedica una de sus dulces sonrisas, suelta la bufanda

-… Hai… - Kakashi sale de la casa

Permanece algunos segundos frente a la puerta cerrada, sonríe enormemente mientras pone su máscara en su lugar… A veces las correas no eran tan malas.

**denme reviews si????? mi estómago se los agrececerá xD**

**Ah, gracias x sus reviews, en el ultimo drabble haré la mencion correspondiente.**

-Aori Hime Murasaki - La Princesa Púrpura-


	16. HOGAR

**NARUTO NO ES MIO ETC.... ah tengo un antojo terrible de pastel... con champurrado* o-oU**

**_o_o_**

****HOGAR****

-Ah, finalmente esa era la última caja, ya es oficial, la mudanza terminó – Iruka dobla la caja de cartón para mirar orgulloso todas sus pertenencias acomodadas pulcramente en la habitación

-Pues… supongo – Kakashi hace una mueca simulando una sonrisa

Domingo en la tarde. Un día de descanso libre de deberes para la mayoría de los shinobis de la aldea de la Hoja, sin embargo este no era un domingo cualquiera para Iruka Umino… este era un domingo muy especial… después de mucho platicar y posponer por culpa de los deberes característicos de un ninja, finalmente se había mudado de su pequeño departamento de soltero para vivir en la bastante más amplia residencia Hatake. El chunin estaba realmente feliz y su expresión lo demostraba, su sonrisa era más grande de lo habitual, además de que su semblante irradiaba un brillo cegador, haciendo que todos los shinobis y alumnos con los que trabajaba quedaran casi ciegos… era un sueño hecho realidad… no había sido nada fácil, pero finalmente había convencido a Kakashi de que la mudanza a su residencia familiar era lo mejor.

Kakashi, por el contrario, no estaba muy entusiasmado… La idea de haber dado un paso más en su relación con el castaño lo emocionaba y era feliz… el problema era que había escogido "ese lugar" para iniciar esta nueva etapa, su antigua casa… Ya había pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez que había estado ahí, a pesar del polvo y cuarteaduras provocadas por los años, la casa aún lucía bien, majestuosa, con todos los recuerdos de su turbulenta infancia dentro…

-Kakashi sensei, que te parece si le pido a Tsunade sama algunos días libres para poder limpiar bien la casa y poder acomodarnos mejor, porque va a tomar bastante tiempo ordenar todo – Iruka lo mira sonriente

-Ah… pues si eso deseas, no tengo objeción- sonríe forzadamente mientras camina hacia la puerta con las manos en sus bolsillos

-Bueno… creo que si lo haré… - Iruka había detectado la falsa sonrisa a pesar de la máscara que cubría el rostro de Kakashi – Kakashi sensei… -

-Dime – se detiene un momento y voltea a ver al castaño

-… Qué te pasa, estas actuando raro… más de lo normal – Iruka lo mira fijamente, se acerca a él

-Ah, más de lo normal dices… -una gotita aparece en su cabeza – Porque lo dices, no me pasa nada – el peli plata nuevamente sonríe forzadamente

-¬¬ Por esto mismo baka – toca la mejilla del jounin con su dedo- Tú no sueles forzar así la cara, algo te está molestando, dime qué te pasa, acaso es porque te pedí mudarnos juntos – Iruka frunce el ceño (adorable xD)

-"Se dio cuenta… creo que me conoce demasiado bien"- Kakashi suspira se rasca un poco detrás de la cabeza – No te preocupes, no es nada Iruka sensei – mueve la mano sujetando la del moreno, le da un beso

-Pero… - El moreno se sonroja

-Ah, ya sé, iré a comprar algunos comestibles, después de todo la casa ha estado vacía mucho tiempo y no tengo nada de comida aquí y ya pronto va a ser la hora de cenar – suelta al chunin y camina hacia la puerta de salida

-Kakashi sensei – Iruka lo mira confundido de su cambio tan repentino

-Descuida no me tardo, no me extrañes mucho – le guiña el ojo mientras le avienta un beso soplado antes de salir de la casa

Iruka se queda estático, el peli plata había logrado librarse de la conversación como era su costumbre… pero había algo que le molestaba al moreno, Kakashi no solía actuar así, sonriendo forzadamente… Tocan la puerta, Iruka frunce el ceño, seguramente era Kakashi que había olvidado el dinero, pero ahora si no se escaparía, le sacaría lo que fuera que estuviera escondiendo así tuviera que amenazarlo con quemar sus libros porno.

-Kakashi sensei, no voy a dejarte ir hasta que me expliques… - se detiene en seco mientras abre mas los ojos de la sorpresa - … Shizune sama –

-Hola Iruka san... perdón, ¿interrumpí algo? – Shizune le sonríe con algo de nerviosismo

-Gomen, es que creí que era Kakashi, es que salió a comprar comestibles, adelante por favor – el moreno se hace a un lado invitándola a pasar

-Ah, menos mal, pensé que había interrumpido algo – ríe, entra a la casa – y ¿Cómo estuvo la mudanza? –

-Ah, pues como cualquier mudanza… supongo… ¿Gustas algo de tomar? Por el momento solo tengo agua – el moreno señala la cocina

-Está bien, solo estoy aquí de paso, Tsunade sama me mandó a entregarte este permiso para que puedas terminar de arreglar la mudanza, también hay uno para Kakashi san – le muestra dos sobres

-Vaya… y justo pensaba pedirle permiso a Tsunade sama para eso… me da escalofrío- Iruka se frota el brazo

- ^-^U Lo sé, yo tampoco sé cómo le hace para estar enterada de todo lo que sucede en la aldea… Por cierto, me sorprendí cuando supe que convenciste a Kakashi san para que se mudaran en la residencia Hatake, pensé que no volvería a poner un pie dentro de este lugar – la joven mira alrededor

-¿Nani? ¿De qué estás hablando?– Iruka la mira fijamente

-Bueno, no sé si sepas como murió el padre de Kakashi san – la kunoichi cruza los brazos mientras cierra los ojos

-Pues… se suicidó, es lo que me contó el tercero en una ocasión – el maestro voltea a mirar el retrato de Sakumo Hatake colgado de la pared de la sala

-Cierto, pero lo que tal vez no te contó es que se suicidó en esta casa – abre los ojos para mirarlo fijamente

-… Se… suicidó… aquí… - Iruka queda en shock, por un momento su corazón parece detenerse, solo resuenan las palabras de la kunoichi una y otra vez dentro de su cabeza

-O-O… Ay no, creo que metí la pata, perdóname Iruka san, pensé que lo sabías… - la chica trata de sacarlo del shock sin éxito – B-Bueno… creo que mejor me voy… dejo los permisos en la mesa… lo siento – la chica se marcha tan repentinamente como llegó dejando al chunin solo con sus pensamientos

Kakashi regresa unos minutos después con dos grandes bolsas llenas de comida y una sonrisa, no forzada esta vez, Iruka se encontraba en la cocina, lavando algunos platos.

-Iruka sensei, traje mucha comida para celebrar, estoy impaciente por saber que cocinarás – deja las bolsas junto a la alacena, voltea a ver a su adorado chunin

-… Hai – Iruka permanece cabizbajo, tallando una mancha inexistente en el plato

-Iruka sensei… ah ya sé, me extrañaste mucho, pero si te dije que solo iba a comprar víveres, no es que fuera a alguna misión o algo así – lo abraza por la espalda mientras frota su mejilla con la de él

-… Lo siento… lo siento mucho… - Iruka se quiebra y comienza a llorar

-¿Iruka? ¿Qué sucede? – Kakashi se preocupa, lo toma de los hombros y lo voltea para quedar frente a frente

-Perdón… yo… yo no lo sabía… - se limpia las lágrimas

-Pero de que hablas… Iruka, me estás asustando que te pasa dime por favor – lo abraza protectoramente

-Yo… nunca quise traerte malos recuerdos… perdóname Kakashi sensei… - lo abraza fuertemente, su llanto aumenta

-Iruka sensei… por favor cálmate y dime que sucede – el peli plata relaja su abrazo, lo mira a los ojos

-Yo… yo… no sabía que aquí… tu padre… - el sensei tiene hipo y se le dificulta hablar, las lágrimas siguen cayendo

-…Mi chichihue… quién te dijo eso – lo toma de la mejilla suavemente

-…Shizune san… vino a… dejar unos permisos… de Tsunade sama… - se limpia las lágrimas

-Ah, con que esa mujer vino aquí… "¬¬ mendiga vieja Godaime, y esa otra arpía lengua larga…" – Kakashi aprieta el puño enfadado, una venita late en su sien

-No te enfades… toda la culpa es mía… empezaré a empacar de nuevo – el castaño se separa del abrazo del peli plata y se dirige a la habitación

-Ah, pero porque vas a empacar, si acabas de sacar todo – Kakashi mira al maestro un poco confundido

-No necesitas fingir… además no quiero obligarte a vivir en un sitio que te trae tan amargos recuerdos – termina de limpiarse las lágrimas, ya esta calmándose un poco

-Iruka sensei, no tienes que hacer eso – va con el moreno, lo voltea quedando frente a él – Lo que pasó en esta casa pertenece al pasado, ya lo he superado, no tienes porque sentirte así – coloca su mano en la mejilla del chunin

- Pero… yo… - Iruka permanece cabizbajo, nuevas lágrimas amenazan con salir de sus negros ojos

-Iruka sensei, no me importa donde estemos, mientras pueda estar contigo… aún si es esta casa vieja llena de buenos y malos recuerdos, junto a ti es un verdadero hogar para mí – le sonríe dulcemente

-…Un… hogar… - Iruka levanta la vista encontrándose con los ojos bicolor del copy ninja

-Hai… mi hogar es Iruka sensei, no importa donde este el techo sobre nuestras cabezas- le sonríe dulcemente

Kakashi se acerca y besa al moreno dulcemente en los labios… Iruka no puede evitar llorar de nuevo, pero esta vez de alivio y felicidad… Kakashi tenía razón, sin importar donde comieran o durmieran, su verdadero hogar lo hacían ellos dos… juntos.

Un par de días después, Iruka y Kakashi salían de la enorme mansión, cada uno a sus respectivas ocupaciones, no sin antes detenerse para admirar orgullosos y con una amplia sonrisa la nueva fachada de la entrada, una placa de color plateado cuya inscripción decía: "Hogar Hatake-Umino, Bienvenidos".

**un poco larguito... REVIEWSSSSSSSSS SIP? XD  
*CHAMPURRADO: bebida típica mexicana o atole hecha de masa de maiz previamente machacado, chocolate negro y agua con un toque de canela, hervidas hasta alzanzar una consistencia espesa. Se usa para acompañar otro platillo mexicano, los tamales.... AH QUIERO MI CHAMPURRADOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**-Aori Hime Murasaki-**


	17. RAMEN

**NARUTO NO ES MIO... para alegría de muchos xD**

**_o_o_**

****RAMEN****

Hora del almuerzo. Iruka Umino solo disponía de una hora para comer antes de partir a su segundo trabajo en la torre del Hokage y no podía llegar tarde, Tsunade sama se ponía muy exigente con la puntualidad y nadie que fuera listo quería hacerla enfadar… y como no, con esa fuerza sobrehumana que se cargaba… Después de una carrera desde la Academia hasta el puesto de Ichiraku, rápidamente ordena su plato de ramen…

-¡Por favor un plato grande de ramen con bastante cerdo! – Iruka se sienta mientras jadea un poco

-Claro Iruka sensei, aquí tiene – el dueño del restaurante le sirve el plato de inmediato

-O.o ¿Ya lo tenía preparado? ¿Pero como supo…?- Iruka lo miraba sorprendido

-Muy fácil, este es su plato favorito, además de que siempre viene a comerlo a esta hora – el hombre señala el reloj a su lado

-Ah… ^//^ - Iruka se sonroja avergonzado

-Iruka sensei, puedo pedirle un favor, podría vigilar el restaurante por un momento, tengo que salir a un mandado, mi hija volverá pronto así que no tendrá que estar mucho tiempo cuidando– el hombre se quita su delantal y su gorro

-Hai, no hay problema – separa los palillos y empieza a comer

-Si gusta otro plato, puede pasar y servirse, gracias y nos vemos – el hombre hace una reverencia y sale del local

Iruka se despide, toma sus palillos y empieza a comer… ah, realmente el ramen era el mejor platillo inventado en toda la historia de la humanidad… el moreno mira alrededor suyo, el local estaba bastante tranquilo, normalmente el dueño y su hija hacían ruido con todos los utensilios para preparar el delicioso plato y su conversación, aunque también Naruto tenía mucho que ver cuando se juntaban para comer… Suspira con nostalgia, ya habían pasado varios días desde que había visto al rubio por última vez ya que había estado ocupado con varias misiones pequeñas pero importantes, el maestro frota la cicatriz de su rostro preguntándose qué estaría haciendo en ese preciso momento…

-Mm, ya veo de dónde sacó Naruto el gusto por el ramen con exceso de carne de cerdo- Kakashi mira el plato del chunin a un lado de él

-PTSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS – Iruka escupe la sopa por la sorpresa mientras da un pequeño brinco

-Etto… eso es de mala educación, ¿lo sabías Iruka sensei?- Kakashi arquea su ojo visible

-COF, COF… TU… - Iruka voltea a ver al jounin con mirada macabra

-^-^U Ah pero no me mires así, solo quería sorprenderte Iruka sensei – el peli plata ríe coquetamente

-ESTA ES TÚ IDEA DE UNA SORPRESA IMBÉCIL, CASI ME MATAS DE UN SUSTO – Iruka lo mira furioso, lo toma del chaleco con fuerza

-Maaa, no te enfades, no fue para tanto – Kakashi mueve la mano para minimizar el hecho

-¬¬# Como que no baka, casi me matas y lo peor, me hiciste escupir mi delicioso ramen – señala su plato y después la pared de la cocina bañada en la sopa que el maestro escupió

-… Realmente tú y Naruto se parecen demasiado, ambos reaccionan igual por un simple plato de comida- el jounin encoge los hombros

-¿Nani? Etto… bueno… no es que exageremos o algo así… quiero decir… - Iruka suelta al peli plata, se ruboriza y se rasca la cicatriz

-Ah… "Esta avergonzado… luce tan lindo que no lo puedo resistir"- Kakashi toma unos palillos – Bueno, veamos si está tan bueno como dices Iruka sensei – se sienta a un lado, se baja la máscara y se dispone a comer del mismo plato del chunin

-¿Nani? – Iruka voltea, mira lo que el copy ninja va a hacer, frunce el ceño – Olvídalo, ni creas que te dejaré probar de mi ramen después de lo que hiciste- toma el plato y lo aleja del jounin

-Maaa nada más una probadititita, ¿sí?- Kakashi trata de usar todos sus encantos

-Bastardo, ya te dije que no, me lo comeré todo – se voltea y empieza a comer rápidamente todo el contenido del tazón

-Ah, que malo eres Iruka sensei… "pero te ves tan adorable cuando haces berrinche"- sonríe ampliamente

-…. Ah… Ja, en tu rara Kakashi sensei, yo gané, mira – le muestra el plato completamente vacío – Si quieres ramen vas a tener que pagar por él – sonríe triunfante

-Mmm creo que tienes razón Iruka sensei – Kakashi mira el plato vacío, voltea a ver el rostro del moreno, sonríe pervertidamente – Aunque parece que podré probarlo gratis después de todo – se levanta de su asiento

-… ¿Nani? ¿De qué hablas? ¿Y por qué me miras de esa manera, jounin cabeza hueca? – Iruka se pone nervioso ante la intensa mirada del peli plata

-Por nada, es solo que… tengo hambre – sonríe pervertidamente mientras mira los labios del maestro

-Ka-Kakashi sensei… - Iruka se lleva la mano a la boca, siente un pequeño pedazo de carne junto a sus labios, traga saliva

Antes de que pudiera decir pio, Kakashi acorrala a Iruka entre la barra y su asiento, abrazándolo fuertemente mientras coloca sus labios sobre los del maestro, metiéndose el pequeño pedazo de carne a la boca… Iruka se sonroja hasta las orejas.

-Mmm… tenías razón Iruka sensei, este ramen es delicioso… pero quiero más que una probadita – lame los labios del moreno

-Ka… Kakashi… sen…-

El copy ninja aprovecha para meter su lengua en la boca de Iruka y hacerla suya, explorándola, bebiendo su dulce saliva con un toque de sabor a ramen con gran vehemencia… Iruka siente como una corriente eléctrica recorre su cuerpo desde su boca, aumentando su temperatura, haciéndolo arder… abre sus ojos sorprendido por la impulsiva acción del peli plata, su cerebro grita que lo aparte pero su cuerpo no reacciona… puede sentir el calor del cuerpo del jounin junto al suyo y su aroma, era tan agradable… ya los gritos de su mente racional son mero eco, la saliva del jounin parecía ser una droga puesto que lentamente había empezado a cerrar sus ojos y a corresponder el beso mientras que se había sujetado de la espalda del jounin en un abrazo tímido… Un sonido sordo se escucha cerca de ahí, alertando a ambos shinobis que, sin querer, se separan lentamente, dejando como prueba de su húmedo contacto un hilillo de saliva escurriendo de la comisura de sus labios.

-Debo decir… que estuvo delicioso – Kakashi se limpia y se lleva el dedo a la boca

-… - Iruka lleva su mano a su boca, aún respira agitado y el color aun cubre todo su rostro - …Kakashi sensei -

-Hai, Iruka sensei – Kakashi lo mira fijamente

-… También hay ramen con pollo…- el maestro se sonroja aún mas

-… ¿De veras?- Kakashi sonríe

-…Hai… ¿quisieras… quisieras probarlo? – alza la mirada

-Será todo un placer Iruka sensei – alza la mano y toca los labios del moreno con la punta de sus dedos

-…B-Bien… - suena la campana en el reloj del restaurante – Ah rayos, llegaré tarde al trabajo… -

-Descuida, yo te llevo – lo toma de la cintura

-O//O – Iruka se sonroja nuevamente

Kakashi se tele transporta llevándose a Iruka con él… Minutos después el dueño del Ichiraku regresa con algunas bolsas de ingredientes tarareando una canción… hasta que se tropieza con algo, cayendo de bruces al piso. El hombre se levanta tambaleante mientras se sujeta el rostro lleno de tierra, voltea a ver ese "bulto" que algún tonto desconsiderado había tirado en plena calle…

-O-o ¡¡Hija, pero que te paso!! – el hombre abre desmesuradamente los ojos al ver que ese "bulto" era su hija tirada en medio de la calle

-- Ah… Ya… ya… - la chica empieza a balbucear

-Que pasó, no te entiendo – el hombre la sostiene en sus brazos

-…Ya… yaoi – la chica empieza a sangrar por la nariz

-¿Yaoi? Pero de qué rayos hablas, hija porque te sangra la nariz, pero que rayos fue lo que pasó aquí… y donde esta Iruka sensei – el hombre voltea para todos lados

La chica sigue con la hemorragia nasal y con una extraña sonrisa en los labios, mientras su padre la zarandea desesperado sin comprender que rayos significa YAOI…

**R-E-V-I-E-W-S.... POR CADA UNO, SE SALVA ALGÚN ESCARABAJO DE SER APLASTADO POR ALGUN PEATÓN DESPREOCUPADO XD**

**-Aori Hime Murasaki-**


	18. APUESTA

**ALA VIVORA VÍVORA DE LA MAR, DE LA MAR, POR AQUI PUEDEN PASAR... si, ando divgando de nuevo... es que nu se que ponerrrr ... (pues que Naruto pertenece a Kishimoto, tan facil...) ¬¬ inner metiche**

**_o_o_**

****APUESTA****

La torre del Hokage, no solo es el lugar donde vive dicho personaje, sino que también es el centro de operaciones de los shinobis de la aldea de Konoha. Diariamente se reciben misiones desde rango D hasta A, y es casos especiales hasta de rango S; si bien es cierto que los shinobis que efectúan dichas misiones hacen un trabajo de vida o muerte, aquellos que permanecen largas horas encerrados en esas oficinas clasificando las solicitudes de misiones y haciendo papeleo también merecen un reconocimiento… La mayoría de las veces el ambiente en la oficina es tranquilo, se reciben los reportes, se sellan, se ordenan y se archivan para luego ser revisados por la Hokage… sin embargo hay ciertos días en que las cosas se salen un poco de la monotonía y de la rutina.

-Y, que dices Iruka sensei, ¿te atreverías a robar un beso? – Genma lo mira fijamente, sonriendo de forma burlona

-¬¬ Olvídalo, así no actúa un shinobi – Iruka lo mira con desconfianza, mientras archiva algunos reportes

-Ja, lo sabía, eres una gallinita cobarde – el jounin suspira sonoramente

-Oye, no soy ningún cobarde Genma san – Iruka se enfada y se levanta de su asiento

-¿De veras? Entonces te reto a que lo hagas – lo señala con su senbon

-P-Pero que dices… eso… eso es… - Iruka se sonroja y baja la mirada

-Lo que pensé, muchas palabras pero todo es pura apariencia… justo lo que se espera de un simple chunin – Genma sonríe

-¿Qué has dicho? – aparece una venita latiente en la frente del moreno, el jounin acaba de picar donde más le duele, su orgullo

-Ah, veo que lastimamos una parte sensible – suelta la carcajada

-¬¬# Basta, no porque seas un Jounin significa que eres mejor que yo Genma san – Iruka saca a relucir su famoso carácter

-¿De veras? Entonces qué te parece si hacemos una apuesta, si tú ganas, te ayudare a dar clases en la academia por todo un mes, pero si pierdes tendrás que correr por toda la aldea totalmente desnudo diciendo "Genma es grandioso, Iruka es un LOOSER" – el jounin tiene un cierto brillo en los ojos mientras aprieta su senbon más duro con los dientes

-¿Nani? Pero eso es demasiado… además de vergonzoso… - Iruka se pone azul de solo imaginarlo

-¿Tienes miedo, chunin gallina? – Genma ataca el punto flaco del maestro nuevamente

-¬¬# NO SOY COBARDE, ACEPTO LA APUESTA, DIME QUIEN ES EL OBJETIVO Y LO HARÉ, NO IMPORTA QUIEN SEA – Iruka está rodeado de llamas

-Muy bien, en ese caso, te apuesto a que no puedes ir y le robas un beso francés a… Kakashi Hatake – Genma lo señala mientras sostiene un micrófono y su voz resuena en toda la torre

-Bien así será, Kakashi Hatake… Kakashi… ¡¿NANI?! – Iruka se pone pálido mientras su grito resuena en toda la aldea

-Así es, para ganar esta apuesta, debes ir y robarle un beso al Ninja de los mil jutsus – sonríe triunfal al ver la reacción del joven chunin

-PERO CREÍ QUE SE TRATABA DE BESAR A ALGUNA CHICA – Iruka está que arde por lo rojo que está

-Mmm… no recuerdo haber especificado género – Genma sube los hombros mientras sonríe burlonamente

-P-Pero… eso es… es… es injusto, estás haciendo trampa, por que mejor no lo besas tú – Iruka mueve los brazos rápidamente mientras su rostro sigue rojo

-Fácil, porque no quiero morir, pero no hablamos de mí, hablamos de que tú no eres un cobarde, y que mejor manera de demostrarlo que robándole algo tan íntimo a uno de los shinobis más peligrosos de Konoha – le da una palmada en el hombro al moreno

-Genma… tú… - Iruka alza ambas manos queriendo estrangular al shinobi a su lado, tan enfadado esta que olvidó su cortesía

-Pero mira qué hora es, si no te apuras no lo alcanzas, anda, te voy a estar vigilando para ver que cumplas con la apuesta y no hagas trampa, ¿eh? – Genma lo empuja hacia la puerta de salida

-¬¬… Bueno, bien, ya voy… - el moreno abre la puerta pero se detiene, voltea a ver al jounin un poco sonrojado – Etto… Genma san –

-¿Qué pasa, ya te acobardaste gallinita? – el jounin empieza a imitar a tal animal en tono burlón

-¬//¬ No es eso… es que… no sé cómo es un beso francés – Iruka se sonroja un poco más

-Ah, bueno pues dejame decirte que un beso francés… - Genma se acerca a Iruka, lo rodea con un brazo y le susurra al oído - … es donde usas tu lengua – sonríe

-… ¡¿NANI?! – Iruka se pone rojo de pies a cabeza

Genma lo lanza fuera de la oficina antes de que el chunin pudiera aferrarse a alguna puerta o escritorio para evitar cumplir con la apuesta, saca un pequeño reloj de su bolsillo y sonríe mientras juega un poco con su senbon. Mientras tanto Iruka camina como zombi por las calle de la aldea… ¿Cómo rayos había terminado en una situación como esta? Todo por culpa de su estúpido orgullo, ahora no podía echarse para atrás… suspira, ahora que lo pensaba, no conocía muy bien a Kakashi Hatake, solo había tenido contacto con él pocas veces, la mayoría a causa de Naruto… aunque no se veía que fuera un mal sujeto, tal vez un poco raro como todo jounin, además de despreocupado… Sin embargo era de los jounin mas fuertes de la aldea, seguramente lo mataría antes de acercarse… Iruka traga saliva.

Empieza a atardecer, Kakashi cierra su último tomo del Icha-Icha y lo guarda en su bolsillo… se estira un poco, esta vez se había quedado leyendo en ese árbol más tiempo de lo normal y estaba algo entumecido… baja la vista y algo llama su atención, o mejor dicho alguien… Iruka había estado buscando al esquivo jounin todo el día y no había ni rastro de él, tal vez estaba en una misión, pero su nombre no estaba escrito en la tabla de misiones, así que debía estar en alguna parte de…

-Buenas tardes Iruka sensei – Kakashi lo saluda alegremente desde arriba del árbol

-WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA – Iruka salta del susto y voltea hacia arriba – Ka-Kakashi sensei… -

-Ah, pero que buena capacidad pulmonar tiene sensei, mis oídos tardarán un rato en dejar de zumbar – el peli plata tapa sus oídos con sus manos mientras el sonríe alegremente

-G-Gomenasai Kakashi sensei – Iruka se inclina repetidas veces, tan fuerte que parece que se partirá en dos

-Descuida, no tienes que hacer eso, no paso nada – Kakashi salta y cae junto al chunin - ¿Busca a Naruto, sensei? –

-Ah… bueno… en realidad… lo buscaba a usted… Kakashi sensei – Iruka se sonroja

-¿A mí? ¿Y eso? – Kakashi se señala sorprendido

-P-Pues… quería saber… como van los chicos, eso es todo – Iruka le sonríe mientras ríe nerviosamente y se rasca detrás de la cabeza

-Ah… bueno pues es lo mismo de siempre, Naruto reta a Sasuke, él no le hace caso y Naruto se enfada, y Sakura… bueno, ya sabe – le sonríe

-Es cierto, parece que no han cambiado mucho – Iruka ríe

-Así parece… bueno si eso era todo, lo dejo Iruka sensei, tengo algunas cosas que hacer, que pase buena tarde – alza la mano para despedirse y se da la vuelta para alejarse

-Ah… "Rayos y ahora que hago… si lo dejo ir habré perdido la apuesta…. Estúpido Genma… pero no me puedo retractar… tengo que hacerlo… aunque me muera…" – Iruka se sonroja nuevamente, traga saliva y sale detrás del jounin – Kakashi sensei –

-¿Mm? Que pasa Iruka… - Kakashi se voltea

Queda perplejo, el moreno está frente a él sujetándolo del hombro y con la otra mano sujetando su máscara… el instinto de shinobi le grita que ataque pero su cuerpo esta inmóvil; Iruka sabe que debe actuar rápido ya que tomo al peligroso jounin desprevenido, ya no hay arrepentimientos, baja de un tirón la máscara del rostro del peli plata, lo toma de la nuca y lo atrae hacia él… Kakashi abre desmesuradamente su ojo visible mientras sus mejillas se colorean de rojo al sentir sus labios apresados por los del sensei de la academia… Iruka cierra fuertemente los ojos y tímidamente empieza a meter su lengua en la boca de Kakashi, sin embardo todo su cuerpo tiembla, no solo de la vergüenza, sino también de los nervios. Kakashi se sonroja aún más al sentir la lengua de Iruka invadiendo su boca, en un beso tímido y torpe… Iruka mueve un poco sus labios para besarlo mientras lo abraza con ambos brazos para impedirle escapar… abre los ojos un poco, se sorprende, Kakashi ha cerrado su ojo y corresponde el beso ávidamente… Iruka se sonroja aún mas, su corazón late sin control al punto de acelerar su respiración tanto que el aire de sus pulmones se agota, haciéndolo romper el beso.

-… Kakashi sensei… - respira agitado, se sonroja mas al apreciar el rostro del copy ninja

-… Iruka… sensei… - el peli plata se toca los labios

-Yo… yo… GOMENASAI – Iruka se da la vuelta y se va corriendo lo más rápido posible, más rojo que un semáforo en alto

-… Ah… - Kakashi se queda de pie observándolo hasta que lo pierde de vista, coloca la máscara en su lugar – Hiciste un buen trabajo –

-Claro, te dije que no me subestimaras – Genma aparece detrás del copy ninja

-Si bueno, aquí tienes lo prometido – Kakashi saca un sobre de su bolsillo y se lo arroja

-Gracias, siempre es un placer hacer negocios contigo, Kakashi san, y si necesitas algo mas, ya sabes solo llámame – sonríe mientras atrapa el sobre

-Seguro… - Kakashi se marcha, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Genial, con esto ya podré hacer reservaciones en ese restaurante de lujo que tanto le gusta a Raidou… Ya me imagino su expresión cuando se lo cuente… ah, Raidou – Genma se sonroja y se aleja dando saltitos, atrayendo las miradas de todos los que caminaban alrededor suyo

**REVIEWSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS..........**

**-Aori Hime Murasaki-**


	19. UKE O SEME

**Ultimo... menos mal porque ya se me seco la sesera xD Kishimoto es dueño de Naruto y demas... hasta que yo me apodere del mundo xD**

**_o_o_**

****UKE O SEME****

-Te digo que no – Iruka camina sonrojado y molesto

-Maaa Iruka sensei, pero sabes que es la verdad, porque te molestas – Kakashi lo sigue mientras le sonríe pícaramente

-Ya cállate idiota, si te digo que no, es no y punto – se detiene y voltea a verlo

-Solo huyes de la realidad Iruka koi – Kakashi lo abraza

-Bastardo, suéltame, no te saldrás con la tuya esta vez – Iruka trata de empujarlo

-Nop, no te soltaré hasta que aceptes tu rol en nuestra relación – le da besitos en la mejilla

-Ya basta, Kakashi bastardo – Iruka está a punto de explotar

-Oigan ustedes par de exhibicionistas, intentamos comer aquí –

Ambos se detienen y voltean… sin darse cuenta habían llegado frente a un puesto de albóndigas de pulpo y justo ahí estaban comiendo Izumo, Kotetsu y…

-Anko san – dicen ambos al unísono

-¬¬ Que no les es suficiente hacerlo en la noche, también tienen que hacerlo en pleno día y enfrente de todos – Anko señala a sus acompañantes que solo buscan enterrarse en el hueco más cercano

-Lo siento, todo es culpa de este idiota – Iruka se libera del agarre del jounin

-¿Yo? Eres tú el que no acepta la realidad – Kakashi lo mira fijamente

-Bueno ya basta, expliquen cual es el problema para que yo pueda terminar de comer antes de que me enfade de verdad – la chica los mira fulminante

-Ejem… Bueno… lo que pasa es… es que… - Iruka se sonroja

-Que, escúpelo de una maldita vez – Anko se esta exasperando a cada minuto

-Iruka sensei no quiere aceptar que yo soy el seme y él es el uke – el peli plata lo dice directamente sin pelos en la lengua

-WAAAA KAKASHI, COMO TE ATREVES A DECIRLO ASÍ IDIOTA – Iruka lo toma del cuello y lo zarandea, totalmente rojo

-… Tanto problema por una tontería como esa – Anko se da un golpe en la frente con la mano

La chica mete la mano en una de las bolsas de su abrigo, Iruka y Kakashi la observan con curiosidad… de la bolsa saca un libro grueso de portada roja el cual les muestra, los implicados se quedan pasmados… el nombre del libro es "MANUAL TODO LO QUE QUIERE SABER DEL YAOI PARA FUJOSHIS LOCAS Y DESEQUILIBRADAS, EDICION DE LUJO". La kunoichi abre el libro, se limpia la garganta con una copa de sake.

-A ver gusanos, según mi biblia yaoi, el seme es aquel que es el más activo en la relación y lleva el papel dominante, con frecuencia es de mayor edad, más alto y corpulento que el uke – Anko lee detenidamente

-Lo ves, habla de mí – Kakashi se señala orgulloso

-¬¬… - Iruka lo mira enfadado

- Ahora, el uke es el sumiso en la relación y generalmente es menor, más bajo y más delicado que el seme – Anko cierra su enciclopedia y la guarda nuevamente dentro de su abrigo

-Iruka sensei, mira que están hablando de ti – Kakashi sonríe

-¬¬ Kakashi sensei, eso es una mentira, yo no soy uke – el moreno mueve la cabeza negativamente

-A ver Iruka sensei, ya entiéndelo de una buena vez, eres la viva representación de un uke, acéptalo – mueve la mano y le da palmaditas en el hombro

-… T-T – Iruka baja su cabeza, deprimido

-Ya, no es tan malo como parece – la kunoichi lo acerca y le susurra al oído – Generalmente el uke es el que domina al seme en la relación, pero eso es un secretito, captas – le guiña el ojo

-… ¿De veras? – Iruka la mira esperanzado

-Claro, ahora váyanse de aquí antes de que les patee el trasero por hacerme comer mi comida fría – Anko se mueve como animal rabioso

-Como sea, vamos Iruka sensei, quiero poner en práctica algunas cositas que leí el otro día- Kakashi lo toma de la mano y lo hala

-¬¬ Eso ya lo veremos – una venita aparece en su frente y en su puño cerrado mientras se alejan

-Por fin, ahora sí, a entrarle – Anko se pone a devorar su comida como animal desnutrido

-Por fin, pensé que esos dos nunca se marcharían, mira que estar hablando de esos temas frente a un puesto de comida… Kotetsu, me oyes – Izumo mira a su compañero el cual se quedó viendo a la nada

-… Ah, lo siento, me decías algo – Kotetsu lo mira

-¬¬ En que tanto estabas pensando – Izumo lo mira fijamente

-Ah, no es nada… es solo que me quedé pensando en algo – se rasca la cabeza

-En que, si se puede saber – toma una copa de sake

-Pues, pensaba… si yo seré el seme o el uke en nuestra relación – Kotetsu toma su copa

-PTSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS – Izumo escupe todo el sake en cara de Kotetsu

-AHHHHHHH OYE PORQUE ME ESCUPES ASÍ, ES ASQUEROSO IZUMO – se levanta mientras trata de limpiarse

-… Baka – Izumo baja la cabeza tratando de ocultar su sonrojo

**dejen reviewsssssssssss no sean malitos**

**Muchas gracias a kmil-chan, nittah, apple03, tatsuky y dark-ekin, gracias por sus reviews, si me falto alguien, reclamenme xD... Tambien agradesco a Xime-B, amiga, ya usaré tu idea para otro drabble, ademas cabe mencionar que "Hogar", fué inspirado en su fic "Las parejas son de dos", leanlo, esta genial, todos su fics, bueno hasta pronto y recuerden postear... si no lo hacen YO LO SABRE ¬¬...**

**-Aori Hime Murasaki- La Princesa Púrpura**


End file.
